Forbidden Love: Déjà vu with a Twist
by GSR4ever87
Summary: They have come full circle only this time it's some of their kids. The youngest Grissom is in her last five months of High School and a new teacher comes in, will she follow in her mother's footsteps? And find the love her parents have? Also an accident rocks their world how does it end? A/U Fifth & Final Story to the Forbidden Love Series. Read and find out how it all ends.
1. Stephanie

Disclaimer: Don't own the main character just barrowing them.

Title: Forbidden Love: Déjà vu with a Twist

Summary: They have come full circle only this time it's some of their kids. The youngest Grissom is in her last five months of High School and a new teacher comes, will she follow in her mother's footsteps? And find the love her parents have? Also an accident rocks their world how does it end? A/U Fifth & Final Story to the Forbidden Love Series. Read and find out how it all ends.

AN: By now your probably tired of me saying this, but once again this is a continuation series so it would be wise to read the other's first.

AN#2: With the kids all grown up, some of them are paired off with each other, I know they were pretty tight growing up and I understand people have different feelings about that but since they are not blood related I thought it was alright. With the exception of the step kids, half-siblings and Sander/Grissom kids, everybody else is fair game.

Title: Forbidden Love: Déjà vu with a Twist  
Rating: Low T  
Time-line: 18 years after a moment can change everything  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Teacher/Student feelings  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Catnip, Greg/Amanda, Warrick/BreAnna, Peter/Jackie, Multiple second generation couples will be seen if not mentioned

* * *

Déjà vu with a Twist

Chapter 1: Stephanie

The alarm clock went off telling her it was time to get up and start her day, she shut it off, yawned and stretched, then got out of the nice warm bed and that's when she heard her mother yell from down stairs. "Stephanie, time to get up for school."

She opens her bedroom door and yells. "Ok mom, I'm already up."

She hears her mom say ok and goes back into her room, gets her school clothes and goes to the bathroom to get ready, when she got out of the shower and got her clothes on, she went back to her room, grabbed her hair brush, looked in the mirror and started brushing.

At age 18 she was the spitting image of her mother, she was 5'8, had brown hair, brown eyes, her mother's smile and even inherited the gap between her teeth, she took her father's smirk, his love for bugs, chess and crossword puzzles.

She finished brushing her hair and puts it in a pony tail, dabbed on a little make up and when she was satisfied, she turns from her dresser mirror, grabbed her book bag from her desk chair that she had in her room, walked out in the hall and down the stairs.

She sat her bag by the front door, walked in the living room and looked at the table by the kitchen door and watched her parents silently. Her mother set a plate of pancakes on the table in front of her father and she kissed him on the cheek, they smiled at each other with love still in their eyes.

That made Stephanie happy, her parents celebrated 29 years of marriage 7 months ago and she could tell they were still so much in love. She still remembers the story of when her mother met her father at the age of 18, it was her favorite bed time story especially the part where they lived happily ever after.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her mother. "Steph, you want some breakfast?"

She smiles and said. "yes, thanks mom." Sara smiled, nods and goes back in the kitchen.

Stephanie walks over to her father, they smile at each other, she kisses his cheek, then signs. 'Good morning daddy.'

'Good morning sweetie.' He could never get over the fact that his daughter looked exactly like Sara at this age.

Stephanie pats him on the shoulder then goes and sits down, grabs the orange juice and pours her a glass.

Sara comes back into the room with two plates of pancakes, sets one of them in front of her daughter then sits down next to her husband, setting her plate in front of her.

After everybody put syrup on their pancakes, they cut into them and after Stephanie took her first bite Grissom speaks. "So are you excited that your almost done with your Senior year?"

Stephanie could have graduated early like her older brother and sister, but she decided that she wanted to graduate with her best friend, Amelia Sanders.

Amelia is the youngest daughter of Amanda and Greg. She was a surprise but after the rough patch the couple had, they welcomed their baby girl with open arms. She has her mother's hazel eyes and smile, she took Greg's brown hair and goofiness. She loves Chemistry and Animals, traits from both parents.

Stephanie swallowed, nodded and signed back to him. 'Yes daddy I am, I am ready for my next challenge.' Over the winter break she got a letter of acceptance to UCLA for this fall, taking after her father. Grissom nodded, smiled then they all continued to finish their breakfast in silence.

10 minutes later Stephanie and Sara were done with their breakfast, so they put the dishes in the kitchen sink and as they were walking back to the table Sara asked. "Steph, can you still take me to the university?"

Sara is still a physics teacher, in fact the head of the department and loves it.

Grissom mostly stayed around the house, writing books, co-writing a few, reading them, doing his crossword puzzles and just being around when one of their children needed him.

Stephanie nodded, took the last drink of her orange juice, kissed her father one more time on the cheek then said looking at him. "Have a good day daddy."

"You too sweetie." she smiled looks at her mother and said. "I'll met you at the door." Sara nodded and Stephanie started walking towards the door but turned and watched her parents again.

Sara puts her hand on his cheek and spoke while looking at him. "I'll call Daniel after my classes so he can take me to the auto shop."

Daniel is looking more like Grissom everyday, he is now 23 years old, he finished high school at the age of 16 and got 3rd in his class, he went to the local college at UNLV. In his third year there, him and Lindsey Stokes starting seeing each other. Everybody found out because Sara caught them kissing on the Grissom's front porch.

Daniel graduated from UNLV with a master's degree in physics and now he is a teacher's assistant at the college, before he can become an actual teacher.

Lindsey looks a lot like her father and is 24 years old now, she just graduated college a year ago with a bachelors in Criminal Justice and she is a level one CSI.

Grissom nods and replies. "Ok Honey, enjoy your day."

She kisses him softly and said. "You too, don't do anything strenuous, I still would like to keep you around."

He shakes his head and said. "Alight, I'll make sure I don't go sky diving today." He smirks.

She shakes her head while rolling her eyes then replied. "Alright you smarty pants."

She leans and kisses him again, then when she pulled back he gets serious and said. "I love you."

"I love you too babe forever."

They kiss one more time and she walks away from him, she was halfway in the living room when she turned back around and saw he was still staring at her, she raises an eyebrow, he smiles and said. "Just admiring how beautiful you are."

She snorted, her hair was still brown not showing any gray yet but she defiantly had more lines on her face, she shook her head and said. "yeah right, but thank you." He winks and she turns and walks away with a bigger smile on her face, she was so happy that even after all this time, he still thinks she is beautiful even though she was a lot older than when they first met 32 years ago.

Sara walks to the front door looks at her daughter's face, she looked a little sad and said. "What's the matter?"

"I just hope one day I find the kind of love like you and dad have."

Sara smiled puts her arm around her daughter's shoulder and said. "You will honey, just give it time."

Stephanie nods, opens the door, looks at her mother and said. "Ok, now let's get you to school." She uses her dad's smirk and Sara just shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

Stephanie smiles and walks outside, Sara was right behind her. She shuts the door and both of them walked to Stephanie's new blue blazer that she got for a Christmas present. They get in the blazer, she starts it, then drives toward the UNLV college.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter you'll met her friends (which are the gangs kid's, so you might be surprised who had more kids) and get some information on the what happened with the older kdis. Please review.


	2. Her Friends

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Her Friends

After dropping her mother off she drives to the Las Vegas high school, she parked in her parking spot, she grabbed her bag, got out, locked the doors and walked through the parking lot to the building.

She was halfway to the school doors when she heard a car horn, she turned around and saw that her best friend Amelia was getting dropped off from her 18 year old, freshman in college, boyfriend, Jarred Brown.

He is the son of BreAnna and Warrick and half brother to Madison, Jim Jr. and Justin.

Jarred took his father's appearance, he had light brown skin, Green eyes, brown hair and his tall height. He did inherited that beautiful smile from his mom, he loves to cook and play basketball. He is going to UNLV until Amelia graduates and then they both are going to Stanford, they are still undecided on what they want to do when they graduate from college. Those two have been dating for three years.

Stephanie rolled her eyes after several minutes, they were still in his sports car kissing, so she walks over to them and said. "You know this vehicle isn't invisible." they finally pull away from each other embarrassed, looked at her and Stephanie had that smirk.

Amelia rolled her eyes and said. "Get that smirk off your face."

"I can't help it, I inherited it from my father."

They nodded and Amelia replies. "yeah you inherited your dad's smirk and I inherited my dad's goofiness and my lack of hand eye Coordination."

Stephanie snickered and Jarred smiled then said. "Yeah I know, have you seen her play basketball it is not pretty."

Stephanie Looked away and tried to hide in her laughter, Amelia looks at her boyfriend, slapped him on the shoulder and said. "Thanks a lot, you are suppose to be on my side."

He smiles, takes her hand off his shoulder, kisses it, looks in her eyes and said. "You know I am always on your side baby."

And like always, she could never stay mad at him for very long especially with that smile and those eyes. So she smiles, takes her hand out of his, puts it on his cheek and said. "Aren't you so sweet."

They lean toward each other again and before their lips touched they hear Stephanie clear her throat so they settled with a peck on the lips, they pull back she looks back at Stephanie and said sarcastically. "ok mom." Then she turns back to her boyfriend and said. "I'll see you after school." He nodded and after one more kiss, she gets out of the car, shuts the door, looks at him and said. "love you."

He winks at her and said. "love you too babe, see you later." They wave at each other and with one more smile he drives away with Amelia watching the whole time.

When he was out of sight, they started walking towards the building and as they were walking Stephanie asked. "So where is your car?"

Amelia sighed and answered. "Damon came into town last night and my parents gave him my car keys, I couldn't believe it, I mean just because he is the oldest child he gets whatever he wants and with that smile he gave me when I had to give him my keys, he knows it."

Damon, Amelia's oldest brother, is now 31, he went to Stanford University following in his father's footsteps. He got his bachelors degree in chemistry, he married his long time girlfriend, Madison Brass. It hadn't all been easy being together that long but they worked very hard at it and were still very happy and in love with one another.

Madison is now 32 years old, she took after her mother in the cooking department, so she went to the best culinary school in the country.

They currently live in Colorado were she owns a small restaurant that serves more then just deserts and Damon is a DNA lab tech at their crime lab, 7 months ago they introduced a son to the world and named him Gregory James Sanders Jr., his middle name is after Madison's late father Jim.

Stephanie hears her friend vent for a few more minutes then said. "Well you didn't seem to have a problem with it a minute ago."

Amelia looks at her friend's face, smiles and said. "Well he was just comforting me on my time of need."

Stephanie just shook her head, laughed and said. "yeah right."

Amelia smiled back and walked to the same locker since they share one, once Stephanie opens the door she speaks again. "So how long are they here for?"

She puts her notebooks in the locker looked at her friend and Amelia said. "Just until your sister gives birth to your nephew."

Karen, the oldest child in the Grissom clan is 23 and nine months pregnant, she should be giving birth any day now. Karen went to college at the age of 16 just like her twin bother and graduated top of the class in high school and at UCLA, she got her PhD degree in Entomology and she is engaged to 23 year old Kyle Caine.

Kyle and his parents moved to Vegas from Miami right before he started middle school. Since than they have been inseparable they started out as best friends and when they got into high school they became a couple, they broke up a little bit when she went to college and he was still in High school, but got back together when her college education was done and he still had a year left at UNLV.

Now she has been working at the lab as the specialist entomologist for 2 years and Kyle was hired 8 months ago at the crime lab in ballistics just like his mother.

Stephanie nodded and after Amelia put the notebooks she didn't need yet in the locker, she shut the door and Amelia continued. "Are your parents still excited about the baby?"

They started walking towards the cafeteria and Stephanie said with a smile. "yes very excited." Amelia smiled and Stephanie continued. "And speaking of babies how is your other Nephew?"

Amelia's other older Brother Todd, is 30 now. His whole high school education he played basketball helping his team win the state championship his senior year and got a full scholarship to play basketball for the university of California.

As a senior in high school he started dating Rachel Stokes, she was in her junior year. They got together at Winter formal when their dates left with one another, they finally told each other that they had liked each other for years.  
She had followed him to California. She is now 28 and they both currently live in San Francisco.

He works for the San Francisco police department and despite her young age, Rachel is second in command at the San Francisco crime lab, they also have a 3 month old son. They couldn't get away from their work so they won't be able to see the new baby when he is first born.

Amelia smiles and said. "He is such a cutie, Todd and Rachel went to a Professional photo shoot and sent pictures do you want to see them?"

Stephanie smiles and nods, they get to their regular lunch table and sat down, Amelia gets her phone out and pulled up the pictures and they started 'awing and ooing' and after a few minutes they hear. "What are you awing about?"

Amelia and Stephanie look up from the phone and saw their 16 year old friend Rose Caine, she is the younger sister of Kyle Caine and the only daughter of Calleigh and Horatio Caine. They were glad when Calleigh found out she was pregnant they have always wanted a daughter and were so excited when she came in the world.

Rose is a sophomore, she has light red hair and Calleigh's green eyes and smile. She is a daddies girl, loves chemistry and reading.

They smile and Amelia said. "We are looking at my nephew, want to see?" Hope smiled walked over to them and looked at the phone over their shoulders.

A few minutes later another friend and boyfriend to Rose Caine, Philip Hart came over to them, he is a half brother to Justin Brown and Tracy Hart, his Parents are Jackie and Peter Hart.

Philip is 16 years old and is also a sophomore, he has short brown hair, brown eyes, 5'9 and athletic build. He plays basketball and football, he is kind, smart and loves history class.

After they all looked at the pictures, Rose took Philip's hand and they went to get their breakfast, Amelia stands up then looks down at Stephanie and said. " Are you getting some breakfast?"

"No thanks I already ate but could you get me an apple juice."

"No problem." she leaves the table and Stephanie pulls out a book and starts to read, a few minutes later the group comes back, sits down and started eating.

Amelia slides Stephanie's juice to her and right as she was about to eat, her phone vibrates she looks down and does a little squeal and picks up her phone, Stephanie rolls her eyes knowing who it is.

Rose saw that and said. "What was up with the eye rolling?"

She looks at Rose and before she could talk Amelia spoke. "I think she is just jealous that she doesn't have a boyfriend."

She finishes her text, sent it to her boyfriend, looked up and smirked at her best friend. Stephanie shook her head and said. "I am not jealous, I am perfectly happy without a man right now."

After she stopped talking she goes back to reading and all her friends were looking at each other and shook their heads, Philip could tell there was going to be some serous girl talk so he kissed Rose on the cheek and left the table.

Once he was gone, Rose said "You know what you need Steph? You need a boyfriend."

Stephanie lefts her head up from her book and before she could get a word out Amelia speaks. "Yeah I agree, it's been to long since your last date."

Before any of the girls continued the talk, Stephanie got a word in about her life. "I am not looking right now and can we please drop this subject?"

They could tell she wasn't happy and Ros was the first to speak. "We're sorry Steph. We just want you to be happy."

Amelia nods her head in agreement, Stephanie smiles and said. "I know, but I am fine being single right now."

Rose nods then goes back to finishing her breakfast, Stephanie looks at Amelia and she was looking at her so she raises an eyebrow and said. "You got something to say?"

"I have known you my whole life and I don't think your as happy as you say you are."

Hiding how she really feels is one of the things Stephanie thinks she needs to fix, she hasn't mastered that trait from either parent yet. Stephanie looks back at Amelia and said. "ok maybe I am not completely happy with my lack of boyfriend but I am not gong to settle with just anyone. I need a man who can challenge me, someone who isn't only interested in my body but also my mind. Someone who respects me and my friends, someone who listens to me and not pretend like he cares, now if you can point me to my perfect man or someone close to that, right here then by all means show him to me."

Stephanie hadn't had luck with boyfriends in the past for three reasons, One after meeting her father they tend to stay away, he maybe older then when his oldest daughter was a teenager but he can still scare a few guys away.  
Two the ones who do get past the father intimidation have to get past the whole group intimidation meaning her Uncles, Brother and the rest of the 'family' and some couldn't handle that so they bail. And the last reason is, the ones who get past the father and group intimidation always pushes her for a more physical relationship and she just wasn't ready yet, so she dumps them when they get pushy but there has been some occasions when they were ok with waiting one minute then broke up with her the next, so yes she even had a few broken hearts. She has been single since last year.

Stephanie looks around the table and with them being silent she smirks and said. "See you can't show me anyone here, so can you guys get setting me up with someone out of your mind, I'll be fine, ok?"

The girls look at her once again and nodded and she said. "Good, now since the bell is going to ring in five minutes I think we should get to History class, you know how I like my front seat." A trait she got from her mother.

Her friends never could understand that, they smiled and rolled their eyes, got up form their seats, grabbed their trash and book bags and tossed the trash on the way out of the cafeteria.

* * *

AN: Stephanie meets the new teacher, is it love at first sight? Please review to find out.


	3. Déjà vu

Chapter 3: Déjà vu

They were almost to History class when Philip came back to the girls, He took his girlfriend's hand and continued to walk with them, they made it there two minutes before the bell rung.

When the group walked in the room they looked at each other because this room was different from what it was before their winter break, instead of just history stuff decorating the room there was a shelf with butterfly casings and other insects there was also a case with a cocoon in it by the teacher's desk.

The gang walked away from the door and to their seats, with Stephanie getting the first seat in the first row. then Amelia said. "What is all of this?" they shook their heads having no idea.

Stephanie walked over to the wall closest to her and looked at the all different kinds of butterflies and smiled then she started talking about them with her friends listening. They were always amazed at her knowledge of butterflies, no doubt leaning all of this from her father and self-education, before Stephanie knew it she was pretty much talking to the whole class that would listen, she always felt like she was born a teacher, she doesn't rub her knowledge in anybody's faces, she just loves talking about what she knows to anybody who would listen.

The bell rung two minutes later and the new teacher walked in and as Stephanie was still talking the other students realized the teacher was in the room so they started going to their seats quietly with Stephanie being so oblivious on what was going on until she hears a voice over her own and behind her. "Excuse me Miss but I thought I was the teacher."

Stephanie stopped talking when she heard the teasing tone of somebody she had never heard before but wouldn't mind hearing him speak all day. She took a few minutes to compose herself and when she thought she was ready to look at him, she turned around and instead of coming face to face with his eyes she saw his nice polo blue shirt, She looked up, saw his smirk but what really got her heart skipping a beat was looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

Before she got lost in them she looked up and saw that he had short light brown hair, she then went back to looking at his eyes and was completely lost, she felt a connection with him right away but after a minute she snapped out of it when she remembered that one he was her teacher, two he was older, not that she cared about that, and three they were in a classroom full of other students including her friends.

She cleared her throat, opened her mouth to talk but words would not come out, she shut her mouth and the teacher lost the smirk and smiled and said. "So are you done with the lesson, can I start class now?" His smirk came back.

Stephanie nodded, cleared her throat again and this time words came out when she opened her mouth. "Yes sir."

He smiles and walks to his desk in the back of the class room and she goes to her seat and sits down, she looks at the desk next to her and Amelia had a smirk on her face, she just shook her head, got into her backpack and pulled out her notebook getting ready for the start of class.

A few minutes later the new teacher walks to the front of the class sits on a stool, looks at his students then said. "Hi everybody I'm Jason Lewis and as you can tell I am new, unfortunately they had to let Mr. Jones because of budget cuts  
they hired me because I can teach you History and some of you will be in my phycology class, if we have time at the end of class I will answer any questions, you have, ok?" He watched them nod, gets his glasses out of his black slack pants and when he put them on, Stephanie was glad she was sitting down or she would have fainted this time, she quietly took in a breath.

Amelia looks over at Stephanie again sees her face and said jokingly. "Do you need a fan to cool you down."

Stephanie glared at her and whispered for her to shut up, Amelia just shook her head and looked back Mr. Lewis, he was starting to do role call, when he got to the G's and said Stephanie's last name she spoke. "Here."

Jason looked over at Stephanie and said. "It's nice to met you Stephanie, I am glad I got to met the person who was teaching my class." They smile at each other and she looks away embarrassed and he looks away going back to his task. When he was done, he passed out the syllables and the history books then taught a bit.

After he got done with the lesson he wanted to teach, it was time to ask questions which it was mostly the of girls and he answered them and they found out, Jason was 6'0, 34 years old and will be 35 in March, he was born in Los Angels California, but when his parents got a divorce at the age of 12 he moved to Kansas City Missouri with his father.  
He had a Master's degree in History at Missouri University, he told them that even though he didn't get a degree in it he loves entomology, explaining why he had the insect and butterfly casings in the room and that made Stephanie smile but she did that secretly.

Before they knew it the bell rung and that made Stephanie sad but then got over it when she remembered she is his TA at the end of the day. Everybody gets up from their seats and Stephanie's friends noticed she was moving a bit slower than usual, when Stephanie got done getting her stuff in her bag she looked up at her friends and they were smiling, she raises an eyebrow and said. "What?"

They smile bigger and Phillip says. "You have the hots for Mr. Lewis." he said that loud enough she wouldn't be surprised if they all heard that, she blushed and pushed him outside hoping that the teacher didn't hear.

When they were outside laughing a little Stephanie speaks. "I can't believe that you just said that."

They shake their heads and Amelia said. "Well it's true isn't it?"

She looks at them all, opens her mouth to say something then closes it and opens it back up and said. "I don't know what you're talking about." With that she turns and walks away from them and heading to her chemistry class.

The rest of the gang looks at each other and Amelia said. "She does doesn't she?" They all smiled and nodded then Philip took Rose's hand and walked in the same direction as Stephanie.

When they got to Chemistry, Philip kissed Roses's cheek and left, so he could go to his English class. Rose and Amelia get in the room and walk to the table that Stephanie was sitting down at and they each take a seat next to her leaving her in the middle they look at her and Amelia said. "come on Stephanie we are just joking, but we really think you like Mr. Lewis."

Stephanie looks at her and said. "Can we please just drop this." She was getting really uncomfortable she doesn't like talking about personal matters and her friends knew that.

But before they stopped, Rose said. "You know if you do have a crush on him there is nothing wrong with it besides I think it will go away in a few days and everything will go back to normal."

Amelia seconded that then they got their notebooks out and as the bell rung for the start of class Stephanie sat there thinking on what Rose said about it being just a crush, she hoped and prayed that this was all it was but something deep down told her what she was feeling was something stronger, like a love that only lasted in fairy tales or a love that happens with…. She stops takes a breath and finishes her thought... a love that happened with her parents.

She gasped and said. "oh my god." Everybody looks at her, she smiles embarrassed and said. "Sorry, I just got the feeling I was falling have you ever had that feeling, it won't happen again." Mrs. Mays the teacher nodded her head and continue with class, the students looked back at the teacher and then finally her friends did the same.

Stephanie sighed in relief and continued on with her thoughts, she had always heard and seen how much her parents loved each other but she never felt it, she thought she did one time or another but this feeling was different, he was different. She thought back to the list of her perfect man and all though she couldn't put him in most of the categories since she didn't know him that well, she can put his name by the challenging her, she knew his knowledge must be amazing and not just in one subject. She shook her thoughts away this was not the time or place to be thinking about him, so when her thoughts were somewhat cleared away she concentrated on the subject she was in.

The next classes and lunch time seemed to fly by fast for Stephanie and she knew part of it had something to do with the new teacher that has caught her eye, she tried to push him away from her thoughts but couldn't and of course she got picked on by her friends all day and she was tired of it, so she tried ignoring them most of the day.

Now it was the last class of the day and it was TA for Mr. Lewis and she was partly dreading it and part excited, she wouldn't mind spending time with him but she was afraid she might say something stupid.

As her friends were breaking off to their last class of the day, Amelia was walking with her, Stephanie looks over at her and said. "If you are going to continue to pick on me I don't want to hear it."

Amelia shook her head, smiled then said. "No, I am just walking with you wanting ask you if your taking me to UNLV after school." Amelia's boyfriend would be practicing basketball at that time.

They get to Mr. Lewis's classroom door, Stephanie looks at her and said. "I'm going to be taking you to his basketball practices a lot aren't I?"

Amelia gets a bigger smile and said. "The days I get a ride to school from him."

Stephanie sighed and said. "so a lot then." Amelia giggled and nodded then Stephanie replied. "ok, I'll see you at the car at the end of the day." Amelia nodded again and opened her mouth to speak but Stephanie stopped her because she knew it was going to be a joke. "Don't say anything."

Amelia smiled, took a step back and said. "I wasn't going to say anything." She turned around and said softly. "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Stephanie didn't hear what she said but knew she said something so she replied. "What did you say?"

Amelia turned her head to look at her friend and said. "Nothing, have fun." Amelia winks at Stephanie and heads to her last class of the day. Stephanie shook her head, sighed, turned to the door and opened it up. When she stepped in the class room her heart was racing again, she thought that when she was his TA for him he would be teaching but there was no students in here and now she had forty five minutes in an empty class room alone with him, she swallowed hard now she really hopes she doesn't say or do anything stupid, she took another breath and stopped fully into the room, with the door closing behind her.

Mr. Lewis looks up from his desk and saw that his TA was here, he smiles that almost made Stephanie go weak in the knees, she gives him a small smile back and he speaks. "So Ms. Grissom, how has your day been?"

In her mind she says. 'You don't want to know.' but out loud she said. "it's been alright Mr. Lewis, how was yours?"

He smiles again and said. "It was fine thanks."

She nods and since she could sit anywhere she wanted she picked the seat that was most comfortable to her and that was and always will be the first seat in the front row, she sets her stuff down and Mr. Lewis speaks again. "Well since it's the first day I don't really have anything for you to grade and I already have everything I need to copy right now so feel free to do whatever homework you need to do."

Stephanie nodded and sits down, since she didn't have homework she pulled out a book that she has read multiple times but could never get enough of it and started to read, but the concentration to the book only lasted a few sentences, her thoughts drifted to the man at the desk in the back of the class room and she started to get tense then she sighed, unfortunately she did that a little louder than she thought and heard Mr. Lewis speak. "Are you ok?"

She closed her eyes for a minute then looked back at him and said. "yeah, I'm fine."

He nodded and she turned around back in her seat and after a few minutes of some more intense silence she took a breath and decided to be bold she couldn't take it anymore, especially if she had to endure this for five months, she turned back around and looked at her teacher and he was reading, probably figuring on what was his next lesson would be, she cleared her throat and said. "Mr. Lewis?"

He lifted his head up looked at her and said. "yeah?"

She took another breath and said. "Did you hear what my friend said earlier?"

"I did." Stephanie looked away embarrassed and she didn't notice that he got up from his desk until she heard him from the side of her. "Kids get crushes on their teachers all the time it is nothing new so don't worry about that and if you feel uncomfortable I could transfer you out of my history class and you can be a TA for another teacher."

She turns her head to the right of her and he was sitting on the chair two desks from her and deep down Stephanie was touched and she could add him to another category in her list, he was respecting her and she was going to open her mouth to speak but he spoke again. "Although, I hope you don't because I would love to hear more about what you were talking about this morning and see if you know anymore interesting facts." He points over to the casings, she smiles and just mentally fitted him in anther category 'he is interest in my mind', then she bends her head down, looking at her desk.

After a few minutes she looks back at him and replied. "I will be ok and I would love to tell everything I know."

He smiles and said. "I would like that." She nods, he gets up from sitting down looked at her and said. "so are we ok?"

She looks up into his blue eyes and said. "We are fine and thank you." He nods and turns to walk to his desk with Stephanie watching him until he turned and sat down and she goes back to her reading, mentally sighing in relief.

Jason watches Stephanie for a second then goes back to looking at the book he was trying to read before, there was something about this girl, when they first looked at each other this morning he felt something and it was a feeling that he has never felt before, he has had girlfriends before and some even lasted a few years but never had he felt this way and he was trying to keep her out of his mind, she didn't belong in there he was 15 years older than her and she was his student but a little part of him couldn't keep all of the excitement out of his heart, he was looking forward to listening to her talk about something she clearly knows and now he was wondering if her last name had something to do with the knowledge she had.

They spent the rest of the class in silence and each in their own thoughts and when the final bell rung, Stephanie packs her bag, gets up from her seat turns to Mr. Lewis and said. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

He looks up, smiles and said. "you too, see you tomorrow."

She nods grabs her bag and walks out the door, Jason watched the door shut then he shakes his head and thinks. 'this is going to be an interesting five months.' he sighs and starts packing up his things so he could leave too.

* * *

AN: Want More? Please Review.


	4. Still in love

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4: Still in love

When Stephanie walked out of the classroom she goes to her locker, drops off her books and headed to her vehicle. When she stepped outside she saw that Amelia and their other friends were there, when she gets to her vehicle, she uses her automatic lock to unlock the door, Amelia says bye and gets in the vehicle they all laugh at her eagerness on seeing her boyfriend you would think she hasn't seen him in a week instead of hours.

Stephanie shook her head, looked at her friends and said. "Do you guys need rides?"

Rose and Philip shook their heads and, Philip said. "Thanks, Steph but I have basketball practice." And Rose wanted to stay and watch him.

Stephanie nodded and before she got in Rose said. "See you tonight."

She turns from her door and asked. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, were you too spaced out today that you forgot our parents movie night?" Philip reminded her.

The movie night was still a tradition for the group.

Stephanie nods and said. "Right, I remember, ok see you all tonight." They smiled, nodded, said bye and stared walking towards the gym.

Stephanie gets in the vehicle tossed her book bag in the back, started the vehicle, Amelia started the stereo and the music she put on was just as loud as what Greg listens to just a newer generation. Stephanie just shook her head and headed for UNLV, after 30 minutes she pulls on campus it would usually take her less time but there was a lot of vehicles out on the road today.

When she stopped at the gym section, Amelia turned down the music looks at Stephanie and said. "Thanks."

Stephanie nods and when Amelia was going for the door, Stephanie Said her name, Amelia looks at her and Stephanie continued. "And if you come over tonight don't talk about the new teacher." She didn't want to deal with her father if he found out that she was falling for her teacher.

Amelia nodded but opened her mouth and stuck her foot in it when she said. "What it's not like he can hear us." Stephanie looked at her and was about to speak but Amelia beat her to it. "sorry, sometimes my mouth just opens and words come out, that's why we won't talk about you and Mr. Lewis tonight." Stephanie nodded accepting her apology.

Amelia smiled, said thanks one more time and got out of the vehicle, Stephanie watches her for a minute then pulls out her phone to text her mother to see if she wanted a ride from her since she was there, but her mother text her back and said she had one more class and will still call her brother. So with that she headed back home thinking about her strange day and the man who could change her life, if someone would have told her this would happen when she woke up this morning she would have shown them were the nearest mental hospital ASAP.

20 minutes later she made it home, she parked her car in the driveway, turned her vehicle off, grabbed her keys, got out, grabbed her book bag from the back seat and shut the door, then locked the vehicle and walked up the walkway to the front door.

Once she walked into the house, she set her book bag to the side of the door, looked in the dinning room and living room and didn't see her father, she walks to the sliding door to the outside deck and saw her dad sitting on the back porch with his back towards her, reading a book, she smiles and then hears. "Hi ladybug."

She smiles bigger, she never knew how her father can sense her when she was nearby without looking, he can also do that with her mother and her siblings. She walks outside and kissed her father's cheek then walks in front of him so he can see her face. "Hi daddy."

He smiles, closes his book and said. "How was school?" The word school made her think about a certain person and she couldn't help it, she smiled and it was one of those 'Sara' smiles that she does when she is very happy or excited about something,

Grissom raises an eyebrow and said. "That good huh?"

Stephanie realized that she used her mother's special smile, so she lost it and tried to down play it with. "Oh you know me just happy that I am one day closer to college."

Grissom eyes her wondering if that was all, but since he was happy that she was happy he just nods and said. "if you say so."

She nodded and very thankful he let it go, he can be very stubborn at times. She just wasn't ready to tell her dad that she might be falling for somebody 15 years older than her, let alone her teacher, until she figured it out if it was really true. After a minute she speaks. "well I am going up stairs if you need me."

"ok ladybug."

She smiles at her nick name then leans down and kiss his cheek again, pulls back and said. "I love you dad."  
She knows that most kids her age wouldn't want to regularly say I love you to their parents but she has no problem saying it to her dad because he was the best man she knew and plus she knows it makes him feel special and happy.

Grissom puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I love you too, now go upstairs and do your homework. " He smirks.

She replies. "oh come on dad you know I get it done before the end of the day."

"Just like your mom, you are so much like her I see it everyday."

In Stephanie's mind she thought 'I am more like her then you think.' But out loud she said.  
"Thanks dad." He nods and she and leaves the back porch and walks in the house.

Grissom sat there still trying to figure out that smile his daughter had, it felt like something was going on, then he shook his head and thinks. 'Must be a teenager thing.' he learned a long time ago that he would never understand teenagers especially his own. After he shook his head one more time he goes back to his reading.

* * *

A few hours later, after Sara got home, her and Grissom was preparing for their movie night, their guest list might be a bit bigger from when they first started this tradition but they still enjoyed this time together especially with all their friends having their own life, it's a time to catch up with everybody.

An hour later everybody that was going to be there was there, the Caine's, the Sander's, the Browns', the Hart's and some of the kids, Madison, Damon and their 7 month old son, they thought it would be nice to see everybody since they don't live in Vegas anymore.

Also there was Lindsey Stokes, Daniel Grissom, Jim Jr. Brass, Jarred Brown, Amelia Sanders, Philip Hart and Rose Caine.

Not there was Justin Brown because he lives in Utah and involved in pro basketball, Karen Grissom and Kyle Caine because with her being nine month's pregnant she didn't feel like going out and the newlyweds Tracy and Oliver Stokes because they wanted to be alone.

As they were watching the movie Sara sighed in content she was so happy, these 18 years have been wonderful and not only for her but for her friends too, Horatio and Calleigh moved to Vegas 16 years ago, Horatio had came out of retirement and helped the lab for a few years but is now fully retired, Calleigh was coming to her remaining years of working at the lab she was still there training the new generation which was mostly their kids, they will be married for 28 years in April.

Amanda and Greg have been more in love then ever before, especially after their rough patch all those years ago, they cherish every moment they have together and have been married for 33 years. Greg was the boss now at the lab since Warrick and Nick both retired and Amanda was still working as a Veterinarian.

Nick and Catherine was still going strong and still so in love, they have been married for 30 years. Nick retired from the lab 3 years ago but sometimes likes to teach seminars at the local colleges, Catherine hasn't worked in a long time and she has been happy being a stay at home mom.

BreAnna and Warrick had been forgiven on what they did, by Jackie and Madison, it was rough there for a little bit but after Jarred was born everybody started to calm down. Now Madison loved the idea of Warrick being her stepfather and Jackie started being friends with BreAnna again and a better friend towards her ex-husband, they would always have a connection and a little love between them because of their son Justin.

So now Warrick and BreAnna will be married 18 years in 6 months they got married a year after Jarred was born, Warrick retired from the lab a year ago and enjoys the time at home, while BreAnna still successfully owns her pastry shop, in fact it was so successful that they opened more shops around Vegas and some in California.

And last but not least Peter and Jackie Hart, they got married a year after they started dating and now just celebrated 17 years of marriage 5 days ago, when they got married they both talked and agreed they wanted a child together but before they tried having a baby they both talked to Tracy and Justin and told them they love them very much they just wanted to have a child as their own and they were ok with that and now couldn't be happier with a younger brother.

Peter is the new Captain at the Police department and Jackie is still working at the lab and also helping with the training of the new generation. Sara couldn't be more happier for them they finally found the peace and love they were meant to have.

Sara smiled and snuggled closer to her husband and in response Grissom wraps her tighter into his arms. Sara knew they were all in love with their significant others but she doesn't think that anybody loved their husbands or wives more than she loves Grissom, he was her whole world and the family that they made with each other was the best thing that could have happened to her and with the news of her becoming a grandparent any day now she thinks her life is perfect. People might disagree and laugh it off and say no life is perfect, but to her she thinks that and with her husband's arms around her she believes it, nothing can touch her when she is in his arms.

Grissom moves his mouth so it is by her ear and whispers. "I love you." She smiles bigger no other words would top what he just said.

She brings his hand up to her lips and kisses it, a sign that she loves him back, then they go back to watching the rest of the movie.

* * *

AN: Want more? Please review. More GSR fluff next chapter and they talk about their daughter.


	5. New Addition

AN: Thanks for the continuing support and welcome to the new followers, hope you continue to enjoy. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: New Addition

Once the movie was done, the Caine family, the Hart family and the kids left, leaving the regular gang and Stephanie but she was upstairs and Grissom had called it a night.

The gang looks at each other and Nick said. "Who would have thought that our kids would grow up and fall in love with each other and some of them starting to have kids of their own."

They laughed and Sara spoke. "Yeah and getting a surprise when I opened the front door and finding out my son and Lindsey making out on our porch."

They laughed remembering that day and Greg said. "Yeah we thought you were going to have a heart attack."

She nodded and it was a few minutes of silence then Warrick said. "So are you and Grissom still excited about your first grandson?"

Sara smiles bigger and said. "you have no idea, Grissom already wants to teach him everything he knows, so he could pass down his knowledge to the next generation."

They all laughed again and Catherine said. "I can't believe some of us are grandparents were did those years ago it seemed like yesterday they weren't even old enough to drive."

They all nodded and continued to talk, after an hour they all decided to call it a night so the rest of the guests left and Sara made sure that the lights were off and the doors locked, once she was satisfied with both she headed upstairs and she walked to her daughter's room. She knocks on the door and hears a come in then opens it, she peaks her head in the room and said. "I just wanted to say goodnight honey."

Stephanie nods and said. "Goodnight mom, love you."

"Love you too."

Sara was taking a step back and Stephanie speaks again. "Mom?"

Sara stops and opens her door wider and steps in her room and said. "Yes honey."

Stephanie opens her mouth to speak but then changes her mind, shook her head and said. "Never mind." She didn't think it was the right time to bring up her new teacher just yet, just incase this whole thing was just a strong crush.

Sara looked at her daughter and she could tell she wanted to say something but just like her father you can't push her to talk so Sara nods and said. "ok, but you if you ever need to talk about anything you know I am here for you."

"I know mom, goodnight." Sara nodded and told her goodnight again then left her room. She walked to the end of the hall and stepped in the master bedroom and looked at her husband who was asleep. She goes to her dresser for her night clothes, pulls out her new sweatpants and sweatshirt that she took from Grissom again.

The old pair that she used have had worn out so Grissom bought some new ones and wore them a few days until Sara adopted those and her reason for that was because they smelled like him. She goes into the bathroom and changes then comes back in the room, crawls in to bed, scoots closer to him, lies on the palm of her hand with her elbow on the mattress and just looks at him, she would've touched his face but she didn't want to wake him.

He was defiantly older then when they first met, his body has changed, he had more lines on his face, his hair was grayer but she couldn't imagine her life without him. Her musings were interrupted when she heard. "Are you getting tired of looking at this old man?" Grissom opens his eyes turns his head and smirks.

She smiles, puts her hand on his cheek and made sure he can see her lips move and said. "I'll never get tired of looking at you, I loved you from the moment I saw you and after 29 years of being married to you and 39 years of loving you my love for you has went beyond words." Grissom smiled at the love showing through her eyes, the words forming on her lips.

He saw a little tear going down, he puts his hand up to her cheek and said. "Before I met you I never thought that when I get to the age I am now, I would ever find a women who could love me as much as you do, you have given me so much love, happiness, Joy and three amazing kids, I don't know what I did to get so lucky but I did the moment I walked into that classroom. I love you so much and I wouldn't trade our 29 years of marriage and our three kids for anything." He wiped her tears away and she leans down and they kiss, they pull back when air became an issues, looked into each other's eyes and when they got their air back Grissom speaks again. "And must I say you are still the most beautiful woman in the world." Sara just shook her head and laughed, sometimes she didn't feel that beautiful, but happy her husband still thanks that.

Grissom watchers her laugh, that's one of the things he misses hearing, when she was done laughing she looks back at his eyes and said. "your crazy."

He smiles, nods his head and said. "Still crazy for you."

They stare into each other's eyes then the subject changes when Grissom speaks again. "Have you talked to Steph today?"

"no but when I went to say goodnight it seemed like she wanted to say something but changed her mind, why do you ask?"

"I think something happened at school today, when I asked how her day was she lit up like a Christmas tree."

Sara thinks about what he said, they both knew Stephanie loved school, she wanted to get as much knowledge as she could and the only other thing that Sara could think of her lighting up like a Christmas tree is if she met some one, so she looks at her husband and said. "I know this might be hard to understand but maybe your little girl found some one." She smirked.

He shook his head and replied. "maybe but you didn't see her face I have never seen her face light up like that before."

She shrugged her shoulders and replied back. "Maybe she has found the one."

He raises an eyebrow and said. "THE ONE?" She nodded and he thinks about that for a minute then he shook his head again and said. "Nah she is only 18, there i…." he stops when he sees her crossing her arms over her chest and he asked. "What?"

She shakes her head and spoke. "Did you forget how old I was when I first met you?" She has a smirk on her face again.

He shook his head and replied. "No dear of course not but I think the situation is different, despite her physical attributes to you she is different from you."

"I know she has you in her too."

He shakes his head and said. "All right you." she pursed her lips and he smiles then continues. "we kind off got off subject here, so she hasn't said anything to you?"

"No babe, I am sure if it's a guy she probably wanted to get used to him and prep him before you or the guys scare him off."

This time he sits up and crosses his arms and she smiled bigger, he shakes his head and said. "Me scare them off? You said I was harmless, remember?"

She nods, scoots closer to him and says. "Yes but that's when I was talking about bees and other insects, but when it comes to our children you can be a real Lion."

He nods, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "That's because I have to protect my children, besides you, they are the most important people in my life and I need to protect them anyway that I can and if I immediate the guys who I think aren't good enough for my girls then so be it."

She nods in agreement with him then said. "Well if there is another guy, this one could be different, you might not be able to keep this one away."

He shrugged his shoulders and said. "We'll see and all this talk could be pointless, considering we don't know what actually happened today."

She nods, then yawns and said. "You might be right dear."

They kissed each other on the lips, then pulls back and She said. "let's go to sleep babe." He nods, they kiss each other one more time, she tells him she loves him and he says it back. He lays down back down on his back, Sara turns out the lamp on her side, crawls back to him and lays down on his chest, wraps an arm around his waist and he puts his arm around her shoulders, he kisses her head and she closes her eyes and falls asleep a few minutes later.

Grissom laid there for a few more minutes awake thinking, in the back of his mind he had a feeling that his daughter met a guy today that's why she was so happy but he doesn't know if he wanted to admit it to himself that this one could be different, that this one could get past all the intimidation from him and the rest of the gang and still have enough energy to respect her. He just wasn't ready to let an 18 year old boy take his little girl away. He mentally sighed hoping he hasn't lost her yet. Then he thinks. 'no point in worrying about it now, but when the time comes I will do anything not to let this boy ruin my daughter's future.' with that thought he closed his eyes and went to sleep dreaming what he could do to this guy if he ever hurt his little girl.

Down the hall in Stephanie's room she was dreaming about the man who consumed her thoughts the moment she looked into those blue eyes of his.

* * *

A week Later

Sara and Grissom were still trying to figure out what was making Stephanie so happy, of course they asked but the only answer they got out of her was she was happy her senior year was almost done and couldn't wait to start her new adventure, they didn't push her so they dropped it but still kept an eye out.

On Stephanie's side, things have been really good with her, she is enjoying all her classes especially History and her TA class, she is getting more comfortable around Mr. Lewis even though he is constantly on her brain and it wasn't only about his looks, he had a wonderful mind and she just loved listening to him talk and although she is excited about high school coming to an end she was really dreading to say goodbye to him and luckily she wouldn't have to do that for a while.

Now the majority of the clan was all at the hospital waiting for the news about the newest Grissom/Caine baby. After a lot of hours waiting, Kyle comes running into the waiting room with the biggest smile they have seen and those sparkling blue eyes, he stops, looks at them and said. "My boy is here, he is happy and healthy."

They get up and congratulate him then Sara said. "Can we see them?"

Kyle nods then said. "Yeah but wait a few more minutes and the doctor said since there is a lot of people wanting to see him that you guys should take turns of course starting with the grandparents." They nodded, he smiles and turns and walks back toward the room.

They look at each other and smile then Greg looks at Sara and said. "So Grandmother how do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful." She looks at her husband and puts his arms around her and repeated what she said. "I feel wonderful."

Kyle gets back to the room and opens the door, stands in the doorway and watches his fiancée and his little boy in the hospital bed, he had always hoped that he would be here with her having a baby together and planning their future as one. The time that they broke up wasn't what he wanted but he let her go and they eventually found each other again and when he found out she was pregnant he proposed not only because it was the right thing to do but because he loved her and now he couldn't wait to put a wedding ring on her finger.

Karen senses her fiancé at the door, she looks up and they smile at each other, he walks into the room up to her bedside, kissed her head and said. "Thank you babe, I am so proud of you and I love you so much."

She leans back so she can look at him and she has tears in her eyes and said. "I love you too." He smiles back, leans to her and lightly kisses her on the lips, when they pulled back they both look at their son in her arms and after a few minutes Karen speaks. "you want to hold your son before the grandparents come."

He nods and very carefully and easily Karen transfers their son in his daddies arms, when he was in his arms and Kyle sat down next to her on the bed, they stare at their little one in silence then after a few minutes she speaks again. "Who's hair do you think this little one's going to take after?"

He smiles and still looking at his son he could see a little bit of his parents, her parents and the both of them in him, he shakes his head and said. "I bet he is going to have my dad's hair."

She smiles runs her finger down her son's cheek and said. "I think your right and I know he will just inherit those wonderful blue eyes, he could be a real heartbreaker when he is older."

Kyle smiles and looks up at his fiancée and said. "We defiantly didn't go wrong with our gene pool."

She smiles and nodded then they go back to looking at their son and she speaks once again. "So are we keeping the name we picked?"

He nods and there was a knock on the door, Kyle looks at Karen and said. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and he looks at the door and said. "It's open."

The door opens and in came four smiling grandparents, they say hi and do hugs, handshakes and kisses on the cheeks, all got a peak at the little one then Grandma Calleigh got to hold him first and when he was securely in her arms Sara speaks. "So what do we call this little heartbreaker?"

Karen and Kyle look at each other and smile then, she turns to the grandparents and instead of just talking she signed too. 'Everybody I would like you to met, Gilbert Horatio Caine Jr.'

The grandma's smiled and starting cooing at the baby and Karen and Kyle look at Horatio and before they opened their mouths he smiles and said. "That is a perfect name."

Kyle answers. "you aren't mad that he wasn't named after you?"

Horatio shook his head walked up to his son and soon be daughter-in law and spoke. "Nope, you picked a wonderful name and hey I still get recognition, right." They smile and nod.

They look at Grissom and he was looking at them still a little speechless and Karen smiled then sighed. 'You ok dad?'

He smiles walked over to the other side of the bed, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I am fine butterfly, thank you for naming him after me, you didn't have to."

He wiped her tears away, she smiles at him, shook her head and spoke this time making sure he can see her lips. "Yeah dad I did, you are the best and I wanted to honor you, I love you dad."

She started to cry again, in fact there wasn't a dry eye in the room, he smiles wipes some more tears away, leans down and kissed her cheek then pulls back and said. "I love you too Butterfly." He takes his hand off Karen's cheek.

She smiles and watches her mom walk over to her father with her baby, Grissom turns to look at his wife holding his grandson, she looks at the little cutie in her arms, then looked up at him smiled and said. "Somebody wants to see his Grandpa Grissom."

He smiles, walks the small distance to them and Sara transfers little Gil into big Gil's arms, once he was secured Grissom looks down and smiles bigger and said. "Hello buddy I am your grandpa Grissom." Little Gil Squirms in his arms and Grissom smiles bigger and goes and sits down then starts talking to him, telling him all the things he is going to teach him. The rest of them start laughing and Sara walks over to her daughter kisses her on the cheek and said. "you did a wonderful job honey."

Karen smiles and said. "Thanks mom."

They all look at Grissom and his grandson bonding and Karen asked. "He has already started on his knowledge on all the insects of the world, hasn't he?"

Sara smiles and said. "You better believe it and I bet by the age of three he will know everything about butterflies."

They chuckle a little and Grissom not being able to listen to what they were saying but could feel all eyes on him, look up and said. "What?"

They shake their heads and Sara signs to him. 'Nothing babe were just admiring this moment.' he nods then she signed 'I love you.'

He smiles that Grissom smile and said. "I love you too." then he goes back to looking and talking to his grandson, Horatio put his arm around his wife and she snuggled closer to him, Kyle sat back down on the bed and brought Karen closer and Sara just stood by her daughter and they all smiled enjoying the special moment.

For the remainder of the day the rest of the family got to see the baby but only for a little bit so he and the mother could get rest, it was a wonderful day for the family.

* * *

AN: Still interested? Please review.


	6. A Family thing

AN: Thanks for the reviews here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Family thing

The next day at School the gang was so happy that they couldn't stop smiling and talking about the newest member of the family and the girls couldn't stop looking at the pictures they took of Little Gil, so it was a very good day for all of them.

The bell rung for them to go to the last class of the day and Stephanie goes to her locker, to get the books she needs and gets rid of the ones she didn't and when she shut her locker she was smiling, this was her favorite part of the day, her favorite class because one it was like a free period and she could do homework at this time unless she had a lot of helping with grading papers, or putting scores on the computer or making copies and two she gets to spend time with her favorite teacher.

The more she hears him talk the more she is falling further and she can't believe he only came into her life a week ago but she better get a handle on what she is feeling because her parents are starting to look at her funny and asking more questions and she can only imagine on how they will react if they find out her deepest crush is her teacher especially her father. She sighed and at that point Amelia was standing next to her putting her stuff in the locker and asked. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

Amelia shut the door looked at her best friend and said. "Your thinking about Mr. Lewis aren't you?" She said that in a teasing tone, Stephanie just looked at her, shook her head and started walking.

Amelia sighs this time, caught up with her and spoke again. "I am sorry but Stephanie seriously you need to get a handle on whatever your feeling for the guy, I mean he has only been in this school for a week and you already can't stop staring at him every time we are in class or when he is walking by, soon people are going to notice and I can only imagine how you are when you are alone with him."

Stephanie narrows her eyes at her and said. "What are you saying? I can't control myself? I am not like you wanting to jump my boyfriend every five minutes."

Amelia looked at her best friend with hurtful eyes and started walking past her, Stephanie sighed, ran up to her and said. "listen I'm sorry, I know your relationship with Jarred is more than that, I am just frustrated because I know your right, I have all these deep feelings for somebody who is totally and completely off limits and if I don't stop staring at him the wrong person could find out and It could be really bad, but the one thing I can do is control myself, it's my heart I am afraid of."

Amelia looks at her, accepted her apology and when they stopped at Mr. Lewis's room Amelia talks again. "I am just worried about you."

"I know you are but what do you think I am going to do ask him to play strip poker, go at him like a crazy animal while the principle and school board are watching, eating popcorn." Stephanie smiles teasingly and Amelia busted up laughing then Stephanie joined, when they calmed down Amelia spoke again. "very funny Steph but seriously I just don't want to see you get hurt, I can tell your feelings are strong and different then before but not only is he your teacher he is also a lot older than you, so be careful and you know I am always on your side."

She smiles, Stephanie smiles back gives her a hug then when they pull back Stephanie speaks. "I know, now get to class before your late."

Amelia nodded and she turned to head to class, Stephanie watched her for a minute then opened the door and walked into the classroom, then she stood in the doorway while the door closed behind her and looked at Mr. Lewis sitting at his desk with his head looking down at something.

He was wearing that blue shirt she liked him in and she started to stare like she was in a trance, she knew she should stop doing that but she couldn't help it, he was everything she was looking for in a man the only problem was he was off limits and even if she could date him, she figured the feelings were one-sided and that made her sigh and she must had done that too loud because the next thing she knew he lifted his head up and asked. "are you ok?"

She snapped out her trance state, nodded her head, walked to her desk and said. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jason nodded his head buying what she said, then stood up, grabbed a stack of papers and walked over to Stephanie and asked. "Can you grade these?"

She smiled, took the papers when he was close enough and said. "Sure."

She sets them down on her desk and was about to sit down when she saw he was looking at her, she raised an eyebrow and said. "You want to say something?"

Jason nodded his head and said. "Yeah, I couldn't help but notice that your little group of friends seemed happy today."

"Oh, well my nephew was born yesterday."

Jason smiled and said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

He smiled, then changed his look, She looked at his face and he seemed puzzled about something, so she asks. "What are you thinking?"

He replies a second later. "Well I know a baby is good news but their happiness seemed like it was part of their family too, you know what I mean?"

Stephanie nodded, smiled bigger and said. "Well in away it was, you see Roses brother is married to my sister."

"So it is like a family thing?"

Stephanie nods and she speaks before she thinks. "you have no idea."

Intrigued he says. "sounds interesting will you tell me?"

She raises an eyebrow and said. "You want to know?"

As his answer he walks over to the desk next to hers, sits down and looks at her, she sits down in her seat, looks at him clears her throat and begins to tell him the tangled web called her family.

When she was done, it took him a few minutes to find his voice and when he did he said. "Wow, I guess that's one way of keeping it in the family." She nodded and looked down at the papers she hasn't graded and after a few minutes of silence Jason speaks again. "so I can see you went outside of the 'family.'" He used the air quotes around the word family.

She looks up confused and said. "huh?"

This time he speaks before thinking. "Dating wise, you're not dating anybody from the 'family'." She looked at him wide eyed, he looks away after realizing what he just said, then he got up, cleared his throat and said. "I'm sorry that was an uncalled for statement."

He looked down and She looked at him and he really did look apologetic but she couldn't help but tease him for a minute so she said smiling. "How do you know I'm not?"

There was still two available men in the 'family', Jim Jr. and Justin. She looked into his eyes and could have sworn she saw a little hurt, but the look quickly went to fast for her to be sure, she shakes her head and said. "Your right I am not dating anybody from the 'family'." And as she was turning her head away from him she mumbled under her breath. "And unfortunately not outside of it either."

Jason heard it and his heart soared, he didn't want to think that another man was with her, holding her hand, caring her books, kissing her. He shook his head from those thoughts, He knows he shouldn't be feeling this way but like her situation He was falling for her and not only because he thought she was beautiful but because she had this thirst for knowledge that he liked and he knew that when he was standing up in the classroom teaching she was always listening wanting to know as much as she can and not only staring at the way he looks, she was different.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted when he head Stephanie speaks. "Mr. Lewis are you ok?"

He mentally shook his head again then said. "yeah, I'm fine." she nodded and he turned and walked back to his desk with Stephanie watching the whole way and when he turned to sit down, Stephanie looked away and started grading the papers.

Jason sits down and looked over at Stephanie grading the papers, he wished things were different but also in the back of his mind he was wondering even if they were the same age would she even be interested in dating him? he mentally sighed again and looks in his daily planner and started writing what he wanted to teach tomorrow.

After 25 minutes, Stephanie gets up from her desk, grabs the papers she had graded and walks over to his desk and hands them to him, he smiles grabs them from her and said. "Thanks Ms. Grissom."

"No problem." She then turns and walks back to her desk.

When she got there he speaks. "The first day of class when you were talking about the butterflies how did you know all that stuff."

She sits on top of her desk, turns toward him and said. "How long have you wanted to know if I was related to Gilbert Grissom?"

He smiles walks over to her row of desk and sits three desks down from hers and said. "Since I found out your last name."

"yes, he is my father and he is partly the reason for me loving and knowing so much about butterflies." He nods and She speaks again. "So I take you know him?"

"I know of him, before my parents got a divorce one of my cousins went to a seminar of your fathers at UCLA and when she came over and talked about it, I hoped one day I would get to hear him speak, even though my cousin said that he was a little dull as a speaker but what she said got me interested." She nodded her head and he continued. "But by the time I was old enough to attend one of his seminars I found out he stopped doing them." Stephanie looked down and Jason speaks again. "What?"

She looks back up and said. "He stopped doing them because he turned deaf and he didn't want people outside of our family to know about it." He nods in understanding and before he could speak, she spoke and once again she wasn't thinking before doing that. "You know if your interested, I could maybe talk my dad into talking to you."

After she said that it was like his whole face lit up like a little kid and that made her heart soar big time, he maybe athletic but she could defiantly tell this man was a science geek just like most of her family members. He smiled and said. "You really can do that?"

She didn't want to sound like she got everything just by asking so she just said. "I can try but I won't promise anything."

He smiles, gets off the desk and when the bell rung saying it was the end of class, she gets off the desk and before he thought of what he was doing, he walks over to her and brings her into a hug and the moment she was in his arms, they both felt that spark.

Stephanie was shocked at first with the sudden hug, then she tensed but before she could relax and enjoy it, he steps back embarrassed and said. "Stephanie I am so sorry I don't know why I just did that, I shouldn't have done that." He really meant that but he will never forget what it was like to hold her even if it was just for a second.

She shook her head and said. "Mr. Lewis it's ok." And she also really meant that but she will never forget what it was like for him to hold her in his arms.

They look at each other intently with their hearts beating fast. After a few minutes their spell was broken when the class room door opened, they turned to the door and Amelia was standing in the door way and she speaks. "Stephanie I need a ride, Jarred text me and said they scheduled a last minute practice."

Stephanie nodded, cleared her throat to control her heart rate and to take the dryness away from her mouth then said. "Yeah ok." Stephanie grabs her bag, looks at Mr. Lewis and said. "Have a good day Mr. Lewis."

"You too." then he looks at Amelia and said. "And you."

Amelia just nods, and steps out of Stephanie's way when she was by the door, Stephanie looks back at Mr. Lewis and he was looking back at her they had eye contact for a minute then she walks out the door and when the door shut that's when Jason calmly took a breath and let it out and thinks. 'Good going Jason do you want to get fired.' He was just so excited that he might get to see his favorite idol as a kid and he acted on what he felt, he was just happy that nobody else saw that or he could be in serious trouble. Then he sighed and locked that memory in his mind and goes back to his desk and starts putting the students scores for their papers on his computer.

When Amelia and Stephanie was walking to her vehicle, Amelia was talking the whole time but Stephanie was in her own little world, she couldn't believe that he hugged her and she got to admit that it was nice seeing that side of him and like her, he was really interested in learning more and that just made her like him more then she already did, if that was possible.

When they get to her vehicle and got in, that's when Amelia got her attention. "Stephanie did you hear a word I said?"

Stephanie blinks a few times looks at her and said. "Huh, what?"

Amelia just shook her head and said. "Never mind, So tell me what happened? Did your hands bump into each other."

Stephanie had just put her keys in the ignition and sharply looked back at her friend and with her heart beating faster each minute and her mouth getting dry she said. "what did you say?"

Amelia looked at Stephanie and she looked like she was just about to freak out so she said. "I was just joking you know what I meant, did you make sure that when he handed you the papers to grade that your hand touched his."

Stephanie wanted to laugh at what she said and she wanted to tell her that there was more than hand touching and that she was in his arms but she shouldn't, so she mentally calmed herself and said. "no nothing like that."

Amelia just shook her head and turned on the stereo to her favorite station with the loud music. For today Stephanie was glad because she was afraid that if they continued to talk about today she might have told her what happened and she wasn't ready to share, she wanted to keep that memory locked away for herself right now.

With one more calming breath, she started her vehicle and got out of the parking lot and took Amelia over to the college so she could watch her boyfriend practice basketball, then when she drove home she had that special smile on her face the whole time.

Later that night she asked her father if he would do a special lecture for her history teacher and when she explained to him that Mr. Lewis was an entomologist at heart and had always admired him, Grissom said he would do it but would like for her and Sara to be there to translate any questions he might have so it would go smother and Stephanie had no problem with that because now she got to hear and be around her two favorite men in the world.

So the fallowing day, Stephanie told Jason it was go on Friday and he kept apologizing for what happened and Stephanie kept reassuring him that it was ok and that she was fine. After the talk they became comfortable around each other again and both were really happy about that.

* * *

AN:Well Mr. Lewis is coming over, wonder how that will go. Please Review.


	7. Mother knows

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, you made my day. Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Mother knows

The days went by and it was finally Friday evening, Sara was standing in the doorway between the living room and the hall leading to the stairs and the front door, she was watching her daughter tidying up the living room, something she had already done earlier that day, she crossed her arms and said. "What are you doing?"

Stephanie stopped stacking the magazines on the coffee table looked up at her mother and said. "What does it look like mom? I cleaning." Stephanie turned from her mother and started arranging the pillows again.

After a second Sara speaks again. "I can see that but you have already done this earlier, is he grading on how well our house looks?" She gives her daughter that 'Sara' smirk.

Stephanie looked up and said. "Of course not but I don't want him to think we are cave people."

After she stopped talking she started to fold the living room blanket and put it on the recliner and right when Sara was going to speak, Grissom stands next to her and said. "What's going on?"

Sara and Grissom look at each other and for now Stephanie was ignoring her parents and in her own little world. Sara speaks after a minute. "Your daughter is in a cleaning frenzy."

Grissom raised an eyebrow and said. "hmmm...I wonder who she takes after."

He smirks with a small smile, she shakes her head and playfully slaps him on the shoulder and replied back. "Hey she gets that from both of us."

They smile at each other and he turns her to him and puts his arms around her waist, she puts her arms around his neck and he speaks. "That my dear I can't deny."

They lean toward each other but before their lips touched both heads turned to their daughter, she was standing there with her arms crossed looking a lot like her mother when she disapproves on something.

Sara raises an eyebrow and speaks. "Can we help you?"

Normally Stephanie loved to see her parents like this but not now, she uncrossed her arms and signed. 'yeah can you guys not do that when he is here.'

Sara and Grissom get out of each other's arms and Grissom signs back. 'Who is he? the cleaning and affection police?' Sara puts her hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh and before Stephanie can sign back Grissom continues. 'Calm down Steph, it's not like you are dating the guy.' Grissom tuned to his wife, kissed her cheek and walked out of the room to get his things.

Sara watched her daughter's face after that comment was made, it changed for just a second, and if Sara wasn't an experience mother or worked a lot of years as a CSI she might not have seen it but she did and her curiosity turned to suspicion and she thinks. 'Does my daughter have a crush on her teacher?' then she thinks. 'she might be more like me then we ever thought.'

She mentally shook her head and mother and daughter were staring at each other and Stephanie prayed that her mother didn't see that look that passed on her face and hopefully she couldn't hear her heart pounding, but she had a feeling that her mother did see, she may have not been a CSI in a long time but her instincts didn't go away.

Their trance was interrupted when the door bell rung, they move their heads to the door and Sara cleared her throat and said. "Do you want to get the door?"

Stephanie shook her head and replied. "No you can."

She looks at her daughter, nodded her head and walks the small distance to the door, took a breath and opens it, when it was all the way open. And saw the man standing before her she just about gasped, it was almost like she went back in time, besides this man being a tad taller and a bit muscular he almost resembled a younger version of her husband especially those blue eyes.

Jason smiles, holds out his hand and said. "Hi you must be Mrs. Grissom, I see where your daughter gets her beauty."

She eyed him carefully after hearing the tone of his voice, he sounded caring and respectful, she nodded with a small smile took his hand and said after clearing her throat. "Hi I'm Sara Grissom, and it's nice to met you Mr. Lewis."

They release hands and Jason said. "you can call me Jason, Mrs. Grissom."

"Then please call me Sara."

He nodded and she stepped out of the way so he can come inside, once he was in, Sara shut the door and saw Jason and Stephanie look at each other and heard Jason speak. "Hi, Ms. Grissom."

Stephanie smiles and looks over his shoulder and saw her mother watching her, so she politely said. "Hi, Mr. Lewis."

He smiles back and they all heard. "Mr. Lewis?" They all turn to the sound of Grissom's voice and if he was surprised by Jason's appearance he didn't show it.

Jason's face lit up like he just met a celebrity, and in his eyes he was. He walked over to him holds out his hand and said. "Hi Dr. Grissom it is so nice to met you." Then remembered that Grissom was deaf and started to apologize, he looked at Sara for help.

She just smiled and said. "It's ok he is an excellent lip reader."

Jason smiles and looks back at Grissom, they release hands and Grissom speaks. "And also you can call me Grissom, Gilbert or Gil, non of that Dr. Stuff."

Jason nodded and said. "ok, then you can call me Jason, please."

Grissom nodded and they all stood around in silence than Grissom cleared his throat and said. "So shall we get started?"

Jason nodded and Sara tells him to go sit down and Jason turned around and started walking to the living room and sat down on the couch, while Stephanie sat in the recliner.

When Jason left the hall, Grissom looked at Sara and said. "shall we?" he holds out his hand, she smiles takes it and they started walking to the living room hand in hand, when they walked past their daughter they saw the look on her face and Sara raised an eyebrow telling her she had no right to give her that look, Stephanie looked away from her mother's gaze and cursed at herself for letting her mother find out her crush.

They get to the love seat and Sara sits down there and Grissom continues to the couch, once he sat down and before he began he pulled out his glass to put them on, a second later Jason did the same thing.

Sara shot a look at her daughter and Stephanie was staring at Mr. Lewis and her suspicion turned to certainty.

Grissom looked at Jason and he sheepishly smiled, Grissom gives him a short nod, cleared his throat and started his discussion and Jason was hanging on every word and even took a few notes.

Before they knew it 3 hours came and went and if Sara wouldn't have yawned it could have been later, she apologized but they decided to call it a night anyways since it was 10 clock and a school night, he thanked Grissom very much and they talked about maybe doing this again some time, then he said goodbye and Stephanie walked him to the door.

They get to the door and opened it, he turns to her and said "See you tomorrow Ms. Grissom."

Stephanie smiles and said. "You too Mr. Lewis."

They look at each other for a split second longer then necessary then he walks out of the house, Stephanie shuts the door, turns, walks to her father, kisses his cheek and before he could speak she talks. "Thanks daddy."

Grissom smiles and Stephanie tells her parents goodnight and goes upstairs before her mother could say something.

Grissom looks at Sara and she was looking where her daughter had last stood and he said. "Honey are you ok?"

Sara shook her head out of her thoughts, looked at her husband and came right out and said what she was thinking. "I think our daughter has a thing for her teacher."

He raises an eyebrow and said. "I know we talk about her being like you but isn't that pushing it a little too far?"

"Are you saying you didn't see it?"

"See what?"

She couldn't believe this, she stands in front of him and said. "See that those two looked like the younger version of us and when you guys had that little break they kept glancing at each other."

Grissom shook his head and said. "I didn't see that…" he stops and let what she sunk in and started to speak with a little edge. "Wait he was looking at her, how?"

She heard his tone and she better be careful how she words this or there could be trouble, so she puts her hand on his shoulders to calm him down and said. "Not like a predator, like he cared and respected her."

She didn't want to say love but she had a strong feeling that look was there too, Grissom slowly nodded calming a little then said. "Then I don't think there is nothing to worry about, their feelings will go away in time."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "Our feelings didn't go away in time, they only got stronger."

"That's true but I don't think Stephanie will get involved with her teacher, she just won't."

Sara looks at him and she doesn't know if he was being naive about this or didn't want to head in this discussion about their 18 year old daughter with an older man plus her teacher.

He looks at her and changes the subject, he really didn't want to think about his 18 year old daughter getting involved with an older man let alone her teacher. "I'm going to bed are you coming?"

She shook her head and said. "I want to clean up a little bit, I'll be up in a bit."

Grissom brings up his smirk, she just rolls her eyes, shakes her head and pecks him on the lips, when they pull back he says. "Love you."

She puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Love you too babe."

They kiss one more time, he steps away and heads to the stairs but before he walked out of the room, he turned around and said. "Sara?" Sara turns around to look at him and he speaks. "he really does look like me when I was his age, didn't he?"

She smiles and said. "You look so much hotter honey, even now."

He gives her that lop sided grin that she loves and said. "Thank you honey, Goodnight."

She smiles back and replied. "Goodnight babe." he nods and walks out of the room and upstairs.

Sara stands there for a minute longer and made a decision, telling her husband she wanted to clean was a cover, she needed to find something out, so she grabs her cell phone off the end table hits speed dial five and listens to the ring and after the fourth ring the person she called picked up and said. "Hart." She felt kind of bad for waking him up but the mother in her told her she had to do this.

A second later she speaks. "Sorry Peter for waking you up but can you do me a favor?"

He tells her to hold on and he gets out of bed, so he doesn't wake his wife and walks to his home office and said. "Sure what is it?"

"Can you see what you can dig up on a Jason Lewis?"

He writes down the name and said. "Did you rejoin the CSI team that I didn't know about?"

Sara laughed a little and said. "No, it's personal."

"Aww I see trying to dig up dirt to keep a guy away from your daughter huh?"

She shakes her head after all this time he knows her so well, after a minute she replies. "Yeah something like."

"I'll check into this but I don't know when I will get around to it we have been pretty busy."

"I understand Peter, just when you get a chance and thanks."

"no problem, anything else?"

"nope."

"Goodnight Sara."

"Goodnight Peter."

They hang up the phone and she sets her phone back on the end table and sighed a part of her knew that she shouldn't have done that but she couldn't help it. Even though it could be a bit overprotective, the mother and CSI in her told her to do this, she would do anything to protect her kids and if that meant going behind their backs to do it then so be it and if nothing came out of it then no one would know but her and Peter.

She looked around the room and saw that everything was still in order so she turned out the lights, locked the doors and went upstairs, she stopped at her daughters room and looked at the closed door, she didn't want to open it because Stephanie was a light sleeper and she thinks. 'I am doing this for you.' she shook her head and continued down the hall to her and Grissom's bedroom.

She grabbed her sleeping clothes and walked in the bathroom, then came out a few minutes later and crawls in bed, turns out the lamp on her side and crawled to Grissom and eased her way on laying on his chest, she puts her arm over his stomach. A few seconds later she feels his arm wrap around her shoulder, even in his sleep he always knew when she was near. She smiles in the dark, closed her eyes and falls asleep safety in his arms, actually hoping nothing came out of the search, knowing it could hurt her daughter.

* * *

AN: Will she find something? that is the question. Please Review.


	8. Warning

AN: Stephanie finds out what her mother did and so there is going to be a major blow up and she says some hurtful words, and an accident at the end so beware. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 8: Warning

Before they knew it, it was coming the last day of January and things have been going really well, but Sara kept her little investigation to herself and she hasn't talked to Stephanie what she thinks about her little crush on her teacher hoping above everything that her husband was right about going away soon.

But that wasn't the case, Stephanie and Mr. Lewis were still falling for each other and now she was beginning to have time talking more about what she knows about all kinds of things and the more he listened to her talk the more he loved about her.

Now the majority of the gang excluding, Damon, his wife and son, Todd, his wife and son, and Justin were all at a nice restaurant celebrating the Stokes twins Lindsey and Oliver's 25th year birthday.

The big group was sitting in two very big round tables, that was always reserved for them since their group was so big and seemed to be growing every time the manager turns around.

Everybody was eating when Sara felt her phone vibrate, she looks down at her phone and had a text message from Peter telling her to come outside.

She looks up at her husband and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, he looked at her and she signed. 'I'm going to the bathroom be right back.' She hadn't told Grissom what she was doing yet, just incase there was nothing to share.

Grissom nodded and Sara got up from the table and heads to the direction of the bathrooms than before she got there, she looked back and nobody was watching, so she changed her direction and headed to the doors to go outside.  
She walks outside and walks to Peters and Jackie's Blazer and said to Peter. "Everybody was wondering why you weren't here yet."

He hands her a folder and said. "Well you will forgive me when you look at this."

She takes it from him and he speaks again. "He has a clean record except…"

He trails off and she opens the folder and reads it, looks back up at him and said. "Is this true?"

He nods and said. "The charges were dropped as you can tell."

"Yeah but sexual harassment is a big deal I can't believe this, what am I going to tell Stephanie or better yet my husband." he shrugged his shoulders and she shakes her head and said. "you're a lot of help."  
He smiles and they walk to her vehicle so she could take the folder home.

When she put it away so no one can see it, she shut the door and locked it then as they were walking back to the restaurant, She looks at Peter and he looked like he wanted to say something so she said. "Go ahead and say what your thinking."

He looks over at her and said. "A teacher huh? defiantly a mother's child wouldn't you say."

He smirks and she slaps him on the shoulder and said. "Well least my teacher didn't get a harassment charge against him."

He nods, lost the smile and said. "Yeah, so when are you going to talk to her?"

She sighed and said. "I don't know but I am going to find a way to tell Grissom first."

He nods and they go back in the restaurant and she made it look like she was coming back from the restrooms, when she got to the table Peter was already sitting down next to his wife Jackie.

Sara takes her seat next to her husband, he looks at her and puts his hand on hers, she squeezes it and holds on to it. They smile at each other and when Sara heard a glass clink, Grissom followed her sight and saw that their son Daniel was standing up.

Daniel smiled at everybody, cleared his throat and started talking and signing so his father can tell what he is saying. "First off I want to wish Lindsey and Oliver a happy birthday."

They all raised their glasses and took a drink, then when they set their glasses on the table, Daniel looks at his father and Grissom nods. Daniel nods back turns to his girlfriend Lindsey and looked down, she looked up wondering what was going on, he smiled and said. "We have known each other our whole lives and I know we got on each other's nerves as kids and had a lot of fights."

Everybody laughed and he continued. "But it took us going to the same college to find love, and I do Lindsey I love you so much." He puts his hand on her cheek and before she could talk he continues once again. "And that's why I am doing this." He gets down on one knee and everybody gasped but Grissom smiles, he already knew what his son was doing so he didn't have to use sign language to propose.

Daniel uses one hand to hold her hand and uses the other one to get a velvet box out of his pocket and said. "So Lindsey Stokes will you marry me?"

He takes his hand off hers and opens the box, Lindsey looks at him with tears going down, nods and said. "Of course I will."

He smiles places the ring on her finger, stands up bringing her with him, he puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I love you."

She smiles that beautiful Stokes smile and said. "I love you too." and they finally kiss, it turned passionate and finally when Nick cleared his throat they pulled apart and looked at their 'family' embarrassed and everybody had to laugh because their faces looked exactly the same as they did when everybody found out they were a couple.

When everybody calmed down and the newly engaged couple sat down Kyle and Karen had a little news of their own, they told everybody that their wedding date is that friday, they congratulated both couples and enjoyed the rest of the evening with the news about Mr. Lewis kept in the back of Sara's mind.

* * *

Three days later and it was the most uncomfortable three days in Sara's life not only was she still keeping the secret away from her daughter but also her husband, she wanted to wait until her oldest daughter got married before they had to go through another family thing.

Sara was sitting on the couch waiting for her husband and youngest daughter to get ready for her oldest daughter's wedding, since they were all going together.

Grissom stepped into the living room doorway watching his wife, something has been going on with her and he wanted to know, so he walks over to the couch, sits down and puts his hand on hers and she tensed, she has never tensed up when he touched her and that really concerned him so he said. "Honey what's wrong?" She looked down at their hands, then she looks over at him and before she opened her mouth he speaks again. "And don't say your fine something is bothering you, you have been distant and distracted, what is it?"

She swallowed, took a breath and said. "Your right something has been going on but I wasn't going to tell you until our daughter got married."

He looks at her worriedly and said. "Can you tell me now?"

She looks away for a minute, she couldn't keep this any longer she hated herself for even keeping the smallest thing from him. She looks back at him and before she could talk he speaks again. "Is there somebody else?" He thought it didn't get much worst then that, so he started with that question.

She shook her head and puts her hand up to his cheek and said. "Of course not honey."

She leans to him and they kiss they pull back slowly and he looks into her eyes and puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Then what is it, I want to help what ever it is."

Sara nodded and right when she was about to open her mouth, her daughter comes into the living room and tosses the folder on the coffee table and said angrily. "How could you do this mom."

Both Sara and Grissom look at the folder on the coffee table then Sara looked up at her daughter's angry brown eyes and said. "I wanted to protect you." She should have known not to put the folder in the top drawer of her dresser, sometimes her daughter likes to borrow her shirts.

"By checking out his background? I am not even dating him, he is my teacher."

As Stephanie was talking, Grissom grabbed the folder and looked at it and while he was doing that Sara and Stephanie were still arguing, Sara said. "Did you even look at it?"

"Not really I saw his name on the front of the folder and when I opened it up I saw that it was a background check I shut it, you had no right go though his personal background."

Sara stood up and said. "When it involves you I do."

"Like I said a minute ago I am not even dating him and if I was, you can't tell me who or who I can't date, I am 18 years old."

"When you get involved with a teacher at your school then I can."

Stephanie laughs bitterly and said. "Mom you're the one to talk you got involved with your teacher."

Grissom stands up and was going to speak but Sara beat him to it. "That is completely different."

Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest and said. "How?"

" One we weren't technically involved and Two because Grissom didn't have sexual harassment charged against him."

Stephanie gasped, took a step back and said. "It's not true."

Sara nodded and Grissom finally got to be in the conversation. "Yes lady bug it is."

Stephanie asked for the file and Grissom gave to her, she looked at it then looked to at her parents and said. "The charges were dropped."

"Yeah but It was still brought up and I don't want you near him so I am going to call your principle and tell him that I want you transferred to a new history class and have you be a TA for somebody else."

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing and she said. "What about his side of the story, there is always two sides."

"I would still feel better if you were out of his classes."

"You can't do this."

"I am your mother and I can especially when it comes to your well-being and education, your lucky it's just his classes and not transferring you to another school." She may have been going a little overboard since the charges were dropped but this was her daughter.

Stephanie started to have teas in her eyes, she looks at her dad and said. "What do you say dad?"

Grissom nodded his head and said. "I agree with your mother."

She angrily wipes her tears away looked at her mother and said the most hurtful words she ever said to them. "I hate you for doing this."

Sara's breath got knocked out of her and before either parent could talk, Stephanie looks at her father and said. "And I hate you for always siding with her." She turns around, walks to the table by the door, grabs her keys, walks out the house and slams the door behind her.

After a few minutes Sara and Grissom were still shocked at what their daughter said none of their kids had ever talked to them like that before, of course there has been arguments through the years but nothing like this.

He looks at his wife and right when Sara was about to cry, Grissom pulls her into his arms, holds her, kisses her head and lets her cry, when she calmed down a little she pulls out his arms, looks into his eyes and said. "Do you hate me?"

He smiles, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I could never hate you, but I would have like to know all of this before hand so I had time prepare I felt like I let our daughter attack you and I couldn't help defend you."

She smiles a little, he always wanted to protect her, she puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Do you really agree with me?"

He gets really serious and said. "Absolutely we will talk to the principle on Monday."

She nodded and she leans and kisses him softly then pulls back and said. "Let's go watch our oldest get married."

He smiles, kisses her on the forehead, then releases her, so she could grab her purse, once she had it, she took his hand and they walked to the front door, they grabbed their jackets on the coat rack, then they walked outside, he locks the door and they both walk to the vehicle, once they were in they buckled up and headed to the church for the wedding.

* * *

When they got there, everybody talked a little bit and Stephanie stayed away form her parents still upset, after an hour it was time to start, Grissom walks to the brides dressing room and knocked, it was his special knock so she would know it was him.

A few seconds later the door opened reveling a beautiful dressed up Karen Grissom, she was wearing a strapless wedding gown that went down to her feet, a tiara on top of head and her beautiful, long, brown hair nicely done. He stopped to get his air back and when he did, he said. "Wow butterfly you look beautiful."

She smiles and said. "Thanks daddy, your not looking to bad yourself."

He was in a black tux with a black tie, he runs his hand down the front of his tux jacket and said. "What this old thing?"

She smiles again and he continues. "Well little butterfly, time to give you to your new man."

She wraps her arms around his neck and he kisses her head, mindful of her hair, they pull back and she said. "Just remember daddy you will always be my favorite man, you're the best and I love you."

He smiles and talks before he thinks. "You should remind your sister on that."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "What happened?"

He sighs and said. "Don't worry about it honey this is your wedding day."

"Ok, but you better tell me soon."

"Another day."

She nods, smiles and puts her arm though his and before they started walking he said. "I love you too butterfly and I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, daddy."

"You ready?" She looks at him and nodded.

With one more smile they started walking, when they get to the start of the aisle the wedding march began, everybody stood up and down the aisle they walked, with tears in the guests eyes.

At the end of the aisle Grissom takes her arm out of his, holds her hand and moves it to Kyle's hand, he puts her hand in his, looks at Kyle and said. "Take care of her."

Kyle smiles and said. "Always Sir."

He smiles back release their hands puts his hand on his daughter's cheek and said. "I love you."

He wipes a tear away and kisses her cheek, then with one more look he walks over to the seats and noticed that Stephanie was sitting next to the Sanders and little Gil was with Grandma and Grandpa Caine. He sits down next to Sara and she takes his hand, they looked at each other for a minute then looked at the bride and groom.

They listened to the wonderful speech, the tearful vows, the promises and watched the first kiss as husband and wife, then they watched them walk down the aisle, they all followed them and headed to the reception, which was in a ballroom at one of the newest hotels.

When everybody got there including the bride and Groom, They all sat in their assigned seats and everybody saw that Stephanie switched with Rose so she could sit with the Sanders and Rose could sit next to her boyfriend. They all started to eat and talk, but staying away from the one thing they all wanted to know, what is going on with the Grissom's?

After dinner was consumed it was time for the Husband and Wife's first dance, when the song ended they danced again but this time they had one month old baby Gil with them.

As the Evening wore one, multiple couples were dancing, chatting and laughing.

Grissom had just danced with his oldest and walks back to his assigned table, sits down and observed the people around him and smiles he couldn't believe that his life led him to this point and to think he almost said no to teaching those four months that changed his life. He shook his head not wanting to go down that road. Then his eyes traveled to another table and his youngest daughter was sitting by herself.

He gets up from his seat, walks over to the table and when he was closer he speaks. "I know that your not happy with your mom and I at this moment but I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?"

She looks up at her father, she was still pretty upset and said. "Why it's your oldest daughter's wedding not mine and if it was up to you and mom I would never have one." She was speaking in general.

Grissom obviously couldn't hear the tone of her voice but could see that she still was very angry and he replied. "That's not what we are to saying we are..…" He trails off, he didn't want to start a scene and ruin Karen's wedding, he watches Stephanie turn away from him so he sighs and said. "Never mind, but know this, no matter what you think about me right now, know that I love you la… Stephanie." He stopped his slip of her nickname, thinking she probably didn't want to hear it right now and that hurt too.

Stephanie heard the tone of his voice and he sounded sad not mad, when she looked at him he was already turned around and walking back to the table, She saw Lindsey Stokes soon to be Lindsey Stokes-Grissom ask her father to dance and as she was watching her father dance she quietly said. 'I love you too dad.' She brushed a tear away, got up from her seat and left the building, she couldn't deal with this right anymore.

Grissom watched her leave while dancing with his soon to be daughter in law, they looked at each other and Lindsey speaks. "Ae you ok Uncle Gil?"

He smiles and said. "Lindsey now that you will become a Grissom you can call me dad."

Lindsey smiles and said. "Ok dad are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, sweetie." She nods and they danced the rest of the dance in silence.

When the last note from song ended, Grissom felt somebody tap on his shoulder he turns around and smiled at Daniel and Sara, they smiled back and Daniel said. "Can I have my fiancée back?" "

"If I can have my wife back."

Daniel nods, kissed his mother's cheek, tells her that he loves her then hands her hand to his father, Grissom holds on to her hand, then he looks at his son and said. "You may be to old hear this son but know that I love you."

Daniel smiles, brings his father into a one arm hug, pulls back, looks at him and said. "Dad I will never be too old to hear that and this doesn't leave this area but I love you too." He smirks that father smirk, Grissom smiles then Daniel holds out his hand to his fiancée, she takes it and they walk further on the dance floor.

Sara and Grissom watch them then they look at each other and Sara speaks. "Do you want to sit this one out, or dance another dance?"

"I actually need a rest, sit with me?"

She smiles and said. "I would be honored."

She stands to his side, he puts his arm around her shoulders and they walk to their table. Once they sat down, She speaks. "Where is Stephanie?"

He sighed and said. "My guess is she went home, I asked her to dance but she declined."

Sara saw how sad he looked and heard how sad he sounded, she knew he never liked it when one of their kids were mad at him and especially Stephanie they were always close, she squeezed his hand and when he looked back at her she speaks. "Everything will be fine Honey, in time she will realize we are doing the right thing."

He just nods and they sat in silence watching the rest of the dance and talked to the people who came and sat down at the table, the gang finally asked what was going on with Stephanie and they didn't tell them the specifics but told them a little.

Finally it was the last dance of the night and Grissom looked at Sara and said. "Honey you ready for the last dance?"

She gives him his favorite smile and said. "Like you really had to ask."

She stands up and helps him up, they walk on the dance floor hand in hand when they got in the middle, the song their wedding song played through the speakers, they looked around and it was only them on the floor, they look at each other and Grissom said. "It's almost like our wedding."

She smiles and said. "Is that a bad thing?" she smirks

He smiles back and said. "no my dear it's not."

As they were dancing she puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Everybody is just starting their lives and it feels like we are…"

She trials off, he raised an eyebrow puts his hand on her cheek and said. "The end? Us, never, we are forever." She smiles a watery smile, he wipes her tears away and continues. "Sara you are my soul mate and the love of my life, before you all I had was my work, my puzzles and my bugs and now I may have lost my hearing and work, still pretty good with the puzzles if I say so my self and my bugs are still there but the one thing I am absolute sure of is that when I wake up in morning you will always be there helping me out with what ever life throws at me."

She lets more tears go down and he kept wiping them away when she calmed down she replied. "You got that right and I wouldn't be anywhere else."

He smiles that Grissom smile and said. "That is very good to know dear, now lets enjoy the rest of the song in silence so I can hold you in my arms."

She nodded and steps closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck and he puts his arms around her waist, brings her closer and they sway to the music and Grissom quietly singing the rest of the song into her ear. They will never forget this moment as long as they live.

When the song ended they held each other for a few minutes longer, then they pulled back looked into each other's eyes and kissed when they pulled back he said. "I love you, honey."

She pecks him on the lips again and said. "Love you too Babe. Now lets call it a night." he nods and kissed her on the forehead and they walked off the dance floor hand in hand again, they walk to their friends and kids and said goodnight, then walked to their vehicle, he helped her in the driver's side, walked to the other side, got in and they buckled up.

She started the vehicle and headed out of the parking lot. When they got to the second to last light before they hit their street, she looks over at the passenger side and Grissom was looking at her, she smiles and asked. "What?"

He smiles takes one of her hands off the steering wheel and said. "You are very beautiful tonight." He kissed her hand.

She squeezed his hand, released it and said. "Thank you honey, your not bad looking yourself."

They look at each other for a minute longer then Sara saw the light turn green so she started to go and before anybody could react a car came through the intersection and ran right into them on the passenger side and moved the car so that it made it hit the driver's side too.

Sara reached for Grissom's hand, she was praying he was ok and when he squeezed her hand back she was happy but only for a second because the last thing she remembers was holding his hand tightly and everything going black.

* * *

AN: Uh OOO! What happens next? Please review.


	9. Bond Together

AN: Thanks for the reviews, this is a sad chapter but just think it could have been worse.

* * *

Chapter 9: Bond Together

Sara didn't know if seconds, minutes, hours or days passed but when she came to, she knew a few things, she heard two voices, one of them was her son and the other was Peter, she was very sore and she heard beeping noises so she figured she was in a hospital.

She opened her eyes and said with a scratchy voice. "What happened?"

Peter and Daniel looked over at Sara and Daniel said. "Do you remember anything, mom?"

Sara pointed to the water pitcher that they had by her bed, Daniel walks over to the table and pours her a cup, puts a straw in it and hands it to her, she smiles appreciative and takes a drink then said. "yeah, I think so. How long was I out?"

Daniel said. "About 4 hours, you have a few bruised ribs, a concussion and a cut on your forehead the doctors said you were lucky."

She nodded and took another drink of her water, when she got her bearings back she realized something or should she say someone was missing. She looked around the room just to be sure and her heart started to speed up, she looks at her son and said. "Daniel where is your dad?" He takes one of her mother's hands and Sara did not like the look he was giving her and before he could talk Sara speaks again. "Daniel Hart Grissom. Where is your father?"

Daniel kept swallowing the lump in his throat trying to get the words out but he couldn't do it, so Peter walked over to the bed, Sara watched her son look away, so she looked at Peter and before she could speak Peter spoke. "Sara, he took most of the contact, he had broken ribs, he broke a right arm, a concussion, they stabled him the best they could but he had internal bleeding and that is tricky business."

He stops to control his emotions and Sara looks at Peter then Daniel again and started to shake her head and fought through her oncoming tears she said. "He is going to be alright won't he?"

Finally Daniel looks up at her mother and said. "Mom, they..…"

Sara cuts him off before he could finish. "I want to see my husband." They stayed in their position and Sara moved the covers off her, groaning a little in pain and trying to take the wires out of herself and said. "Fine you won't help me then I will do it myself, nobody is going to keep me from seeing him."

When they realized she was determined no matter what, which shouldn't have been a surprise, Peter siad. "Hold on Sara, let me go get a nurse so you can use a wheel chair ok?"

Sara looked at Peter and she could see he wasn't playing any tricks so she nodded her head, he nods back and leaves the room while she gets back in bed. When the door shut Sara looks at her son and said. "Where are your sisters?"

He sniffled a little and said. "Karen took Stephanie over to her house, they are pretty shaken up." Luckily Karen and Kyle deiced to have a Honeymoon some other time so they were still in town.

Sara nodded and Daniel puts his hand to his face and started to cry a little, Sara says. "Come here."

Daniel moves closer to his mother and she brings his head closer to her chest and kisses the top of his head, something she did when he was younger when he had a bad dream and right now she feels like she is in one.

Daniel started to cry more and she comforted him, after a few minutes he lefts his head up and said. "mom what if d…"

She puts a finger up to his mouth to silence him and said. "Your dad is going to make it, he promised me forever and he never breaks a promise you hear me?"

Daniel nodded his head, hoping it was the truth and a second later the Doctor came in the room with a wheelchair, he checked everything to make sure she was ok, then Daniel and the Doctor helped Sara in the wheel chair, Daniel got behind it and started wheeling her in the direction to his father's room, with Peter right beside them.

They got there and Peter opened the door while Daniel wheeled her in the room and she gasped, laying on the bed was her husband with a cast on his leg, he had a few bruises and cuts, almost every machine was on him, it broke her heart to see him like that.

Daniel wheeled her over to the bed and said. "I'll be outside if you need me." Sara just nodded.

Daniel kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room, she waited till the door shut then got up slowly and a little painfully, got to the head of the bed and useses one hand to take a hold of his, and the second hand to put on his cheek, she looked at him and shook her head trying to control her tears, this wasn't suppose to happen, they were supposed to have a lot more years together. He told her years ago that he would like to have time to say goodbye to everyone he loved.

She closed her eyes and puts her forehead to his and couldn't hold back any longer, tears started going down her cheeks and nose and landing on his face and sliding down his cheeks.

After a few minutes of crying she felt something squeeze her hand, she lefts her forehead off of him, opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful blue eyes looking back at her but she also saw the fear and pain.

He blinks a few times and said weakly. "You didn't think I would leave without saying goodbye did you." Even in pain he still had that smirk on his face.

She smiled for a split second then lost it and said. "Honey I am so sorr…"

He cuts her off. "You have nothing to be sorry about you didn't do anything." He stopped and groaned in pain and she puts her hand back on his cheek to help calm him, he smiles through the pain and said. "That is better than any medication they could give me." He had always liked it when she touched his cheek and rubbed her thumb up and down it.

She smiled back through more tears and Grissom reached his hand up to her cheek slowly and wiped her tears away, he kept his hand on her cheek and said. "Hey no more crying, you know I can't stand you in tears."

She sniffled and shook her head and said. "Gilbert you promised me forever."

He gives her that lopsided grin and said. "We will have fore…." He stopped and yelled in pain, his heart rate was going down, the door opened and in came the Doctor and a few nurses checking the machines and trying to help him out the best they could, they were also trying to move Sara out of the way but when that didn't work Peter came and got her, despite still being sore she had a lot of fight in her, she kept struggling and shouting at Grissom knowing he can't hear but she had to get her fursation and sadness out. "You promsied me forever, you can't die, you just can't."

Peter finally gets her out of the room and she puts her hand on the window, he puts a hand on her shoulder and her son puts his hand on hers and they watched the Doctors and nurses working, hoping there is some miracle that he is holding on.

Nobody knew how long they stood out in that hall but as far as Sara was concerned she didn't care, she wasn't moving from that spot until she got word that he was going to be alright, there was no other option.

She watched the nurses and the middle aged Doctor move away form the bed, her heart pounding on what that meant, she looked at the heart monitor in his room and it looked like it was still on but she still kept holding her breath.

The Doctor said something to one of the nurses and she nods her head, then the doctor looks out in the hall, lets out a breath and walks out of the room with three people watching his every move, he looks at Sara and said. "Your husband seems to have some extra fight in him."

Sara swallowed again and asked. "What does that mean?"

Doctor gives her a grim smile and replied. "He isn't dead but he slipped into a coma, no telling if or when he will get out of it."

Sara nods and looks through the window and speaks agian. "But he isn't dead?" At this moment that all she cared about the doctor saying he wasn't dead, that means there is still a chance.

The Doctor shook his head and replied. "No Miss Grissom but..." he stopped when he saw Peter shake his head for him to not continue with what he was going to say. The Doctor nodded and changed his course of words. "You are welcome to go and talk to him you never know it could help." Sara nodded and they brought the wheel chair back to her, she sits down in it and this time the nurse wheels her in the room. The Doctor, Peter and Daniel watched Sara take Grissom's hand and started talking to him.

After a few minutes Peter and Daniel look back at the Doctor and he speaks. "The chances of him ever coming out of his coma are very slim."

Peter and Daniel look back through the window and see Sara wipe a tear away and Peter asked. " But there is a chance right?"

The Doctor nodded and replied. " Well yes, anything is possible." He had worked some miracle cases before.

Daniel interrupted the Doctors thoughts. "You don't know my mother."

Daniel looks back at the doctor and the doctor looks confused for a minute then Peter spoke knowing where his godson was going with this conversation. "If there is even the slimmest of chances he can come out of this, she won't let go."

Peter finally looks at the Doctor and continues. "She won't let him go, not without a fight, there is no convincing her to say goodbye until she is good and ready to."

Daniel smiled at that, knowing what he said was true. It kind of freaked him out that he knew his mother almost as much as his dad knew her, he knew about the connection of those two and glad he wasn't a threat to his family.

Knowing he won't be able to convince them, The Doctor said. "Well then I guess it's a waiting game now, we'll keep monitoring him and I hope it works out for you all in the end." Peter and Daniel nod, The Doctor nods back at them then walks away to check on other patients.

When the doctor was out of sight the guys looked back through the window and Daniel lets some of his emotions out. "Do you think he will make it?"

Peter heard Daniel's voice crack, he puts a hand on his shoulder and said. "If I learned two things about Gilbert Grissom it is one, he will do anything for your mother whether his thinking is rational or not and two, he loves her and knows she loves him and that's enough to make somebody fight even the grim of situations, so do I think he will make it?" Peter and Daniel look at each other and he said. "Yes I truly do and plus I never want to bet against your mother."

Daniel chuckles a little, wiping a tear away, nods and replies. "Thank you peter."

Peter smiles, squeezes his shoulder and said. "Anytime."

He releases his shoulder and they go back to looking in the room and Daniel speaks again. "How are we going to help her through this?"

"By thinking positive and one day at a time."

Daniel nodded again they were silent for a few minutes then they heard Karen's voice. "Any news?"

The guys turned to her voice and saw that Stephanie was walking next to her, Peter looks back at Daniel and said. "You tell them and I call the rest of the gang, I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me."

The rest of the group knew about the accident but since all they had to do was wait they reluctantly stayed home.

He nodded and Peter patted him on the shoulder again then walked away, before the girls could make it to the window, Daniel walked up to them and his face must of looked more down then he meant to because Stephanie shook her head with tears going down, saying "No he can't be, he just can't." She turned and ran the direction Karen and her came.

Daniel looked at Karen and she asked. "Is he really?"

Daniel puts a hand on his sister's cheek and said. "He isn't but he's in a coma, you go to mom and I'll talk to Steph." Karen nodded, trying to hold on to her emotions. She patted him on the shoulder and walked the rest of the way to the room.

He watched her go in, then ran toward the direction his youngest sister went, he looked in the waiting room and didn't see her so he stepped outside and saw her crying on the bench rocking back and forth. He walks over to her, sat down, puts his arm around her and brings her into his chest, letting her get her emotions out.

When she calmed down to sniffling, she pulls back looks him in the eyes and just as he was about to talk she speaks first. "You know what the last thing I said to him before Karen's wedding?"

He shook his head and waited for her to continue and after she wiped more tears away she did. "I told him I hated him." She watched him intake a breath and she nodded and said. "I know, I told him I hated him and I never got to tell him I love him and so now he died thinking I hated him."

Daniel shook his head, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "No baby girl he didn't, he knew you loved him and..."

Stephanie shook her head and talked, cutting him off. "No I didn't get to tell him at least to his face he didn't know." She got out her brother's arms, stood up and turned her back to him.

Daniel gets up, stands in front of her and said. "Yes he did, what was the last thing he said to you?"

She will never forget what he said. "He told me that he loved me."

He smiled and puts his hand on her cheek then said. "You see he did know and that's why he said it because no matter how angry you got at him he still saw it in your eyes and that was his way of telling you he knew you loved him." Stephanie thinks about what her brother said and slowly nodded then sniffled, he wipes the remaining tears away, moves his hand and said. "And what I was trying to say is that you still could tell him." She looks at him confused and he continues. "He isn't dead, he is in a coma."

She gasped with a little hope in her heart and asked. "Really?"

He nods with a small smile and she shakes her head and replied. "Why didn't you just say that?"

Daniel shakes his head and replied. "I couldn't get a word in edge wise and plus you needed to get all these emotions out."

She nodded in agreement and after he wiped the rest of her tears away, he sighed and said. "Now lets go to mom, she is going to need all three of us."

Stephanie nodded again and he puts his arm around her shoulders and both of them started walking back into the hospital. They get in, walked past the waiting area, walked down the hall, around the corner and five rooms down they stopped at the door, he looks at her and asked. "Are you ready?" She nodded, she was as ready as she can be considering she will see her father laying in bed, motionless.

Daniel took a breath and opened the door, Stephanie walked in first and then him and they saw Karen and Sara hugging and crying and Stephanie said with sadness. "Mom?"

Karen and Sara get out of the hug and Sara looks at her youngest daughter and holds out her arms. Stephanie wasted no time, she ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her and it was a little too tightly but Sara hid the pain in her ribs she didn't care right now, she just wanted to hold her daughter. They both cried for a bit then pulled back and Stephanie speaks. "Mom I am sorry for what I said, I don't hate you I love you."

Sara puts her hand on Stephanie's cheek and said. "I know honey, I know and I love you too." She brings her into another hug and a few minutes later they both felt two more sets of arms around them, Karen and Daniel.

They held on to one another for a few more minutes, then pulled back and all looked at the hospital bed were Grissom was still laying there not moving and one by one they all kissed him on the forehead and told him that they loved him and was still there.

Standing out in the hall looking in the window was Peter, despite the optimism he showed to the doctor and Daniel he still didn't know what happens next, but one thing was for sure he was going to help them through this anyway he can and so will the rest of them.

* * *

After the Doctor discharged Sara it took a lot of convincing her to leave the hospital for the night, but eventually they won, and Peter drove her home, with the kids following behind them.

When they got her house and she opened the front door, she walked in and as she stood in the living room doorway she saw the gang stand up from the spots they were sitting down at and looked at her, her mind went back to a long time ago when she said goodbye to Grissom at the airport, even though there was a few differences from then to now, they were older, the group was a little bit bigger but also missing Jim and Grissom wasn't on a plane flying to unknown countries, she mentally shakes her thoughts away before the waterworks started, she knew they would understand but she didn't want to cry in front of them, she always wanted to stay strong, no matter how much pain she was in.

Nick and Greg open their arms first, Sara shows a small smile, the first one of the day, walked up to them, she gets to Greg he wraps his arms around her and everybody else joined in the group hug, with Peter Joining in.

Daniel, Karen and Stephanie stood by the doorway and watched the scene all knowing it's going to take everybody's support to help her through this.

After a few hours of this somber visit and with Sara's mind still at the hospital they decided to call it a night, so with goodnight hugs and byes the gang started to leave, when the last of the group left, Sara shut the door, looked back in the living room and saw her kids looking at her.

She shakes her head and said. "Guys you all have lives to live, you don't need to be here taking care of me, I have done that long before you were even born." They were about to protest when she opened the door and said. "Go."

Daniel and Karen walk up to her, both kissed her on the cheek and Karen said. "Mom if you need us just…"

She was cut off. "I know honey, kiss that baby for me, ok."

Karen nodded and walked out of the house, with Daniel behind her. Sara looked away from the still open door and looked at her youngest who was still standing there and Stephanie said. "I still live here remember?"

Sara pursed her lips and replied. "It's the weekend go to a friends house honey, I'll be fine, I promise."

She was also going to protest but saw the look on Sara's face that told her not to argue, so she nodded, walked up to her, kissed her on the cheek and said. "I am only a phone call away."

Sara nodded and watched her youngest walk out the house, shutting the door behind her. Sara looks at the closed door then turns around and listens around her, it was completely quiet and for the first time in 29 years she felt utterly alone, she walked to the stairs took a step up or two and crumbled on the stairs ignoring the pain in her ribs, and started crying, as strong she put up the front the whole visit, she was breaking at the seams now.

Outside, Stephanie looked at her siblings, they were standing in the yard looking at her, she raised an eyebrow at them, Daniel smiled a little and said. "We figured you were next to be kicked out."

Stephanie nodded, walked up to them and all sighed then Karen said. "I'm not going guys I am going to stay here and help mom, dad would want that."

Stephanie echoed her sister. "I am not either." And Daniel nodded too, then all three walked back to the front door and Karen reopens it and immediately went to her mother when she saw her on the stairs crying and the other kids were right there.

Karen took the step above her mother and puts her arm around her shoulders, Stephanie took the step her mother was on and puts her hand on her knee and Daniel took the step below her and puts his hand on her arm, all showing their support and just letting her cry and they even shed some more tears.

After awhile they moved her to the couch and Sara had fallen asleep. They covered her up with the living room blanket and each kissed her head and when Daniel stood up, he looked at his sisters and said. "This is going to be hard especially if he doesn't wake soon, it's not like we all can watch her 24/7."

Karen nodded and said. "I know but I have been thinking these last few hours, maybe I can talk to Kyle and see if we can move in here for a little bit and help her out some." They all agreed their mother was going to need help no matter what she says.

A few more hours later, Karen left to go home so she could see her new husband and son, Daniel called Lindsay and told her that he wanted to stay with his mother for the rest of the night and she understood and Stephanie had fallen asleep on the love seat.

Daniel stands in the middle of the room looking at her mother on the couch, then he turns to the mantel over the fireplace and walked over to it, he looks at one of the pictures of his father, this particular one was professionally taken when he was 44 you could see the top half of him with his Grissom smile and the beautiful sparkling blue eyes, this was one of Sara's favorite pictures of him.

Daniel smiles a small smile at him and said to it. "I will take care of her dad for now, but you better get well soon, she already misses you like crazy."

He wipes the stray tear away, looks at his father for a few more minutes then turns around, walks to the love seat and makes sure his sister is covered up, then walks back to the couch where his mother was still asleep, sits down on the floor, puts the back of his head on the front of the arm of the couch, closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep, emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted, just like everybody else.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter Stephanie is back at school since the accident, see how she is doing. Please review


	10. Her Guilt

AN: Thanks for the reviews, now lets see how our Stephanie is doing, please read on.

* * *

Chapter 10: Her Guilt

Sunday was spent mostly at the hospital, with everybody trying to put up a good front despite the sadness they all felt.

When Monday morning rolled around, Stephanie woke up, got out of bed, changed clothes, brushed her hair, went down the stairs to have breakfast and saw that her mom left her a note saying she was at the hosptial and will see her tonight for dinner. She sighed wishing she could be there with her but unfortantly she still had to deal with school.

Stephanie arrived at school later then usual, she was taking her time, this whole ordeal still felt unreal and she was still in a daze.

As she was walking to her locker the first bell rung for the start of class and everybody that passed her was looking at her with sympathy, which kind of shocked her because a lot of the times students usually don't give her a second look unless they were in class and they gave her a look that told her to be quiet and stop asking so many questions. The way that they were looking at her now would make her think her father was a celebrity or something.

She shook off her thoughts and switched the notebooks and books she didn't need at the time and grabbed the ones she did then shut her locker and headed to History class, and with everything that happened Sara hadn't talked to her principle so she was still going to Mr. Lewis's class.

When she got to the closed door she took a breath and let it out slowly, opened the door and walked in.  
The first thing she saw was that Mr. Lewis wasn't in the room, normally she would be disappointed that she didn't get to see him before the start of class but right now she just didn't care and the second thing she saw was the looks everybody was giving her especially her friends, they looked shocked like she was even here today.

She mentally sighed, not sure if she should just turn around and come back tomorrow but she figured she was here and might as well get this over with, so with that in mind she walked to her desk, looked at her friends and said. "What? am I wearing two different shoes? Do I have something on my face? Did I not brush my hair?"

Her friends shake their head and Amelia speaks. "We just thought that you wouldn't be here today."

Stephanie sits down, pulls her stuff out of her bag sets them on her desk, looks at Amelia and said. "Why? There's school here today isn't there?" She had a little edge to her voice. She turned back around and looked down at her books opening them getting ready for class.

Her friends looked at each other then Rose speak. "Yes, but Stephanie your …"

She was cut off when Stephanie spoke. "You don't have to remind me what's going on." She turns in her seat again, this time looking at Rose, who was sitting behind Amelia in the next row, and continued. "Do you really think I could forget? Do you know how much I wish I could take back the last two times I talked to my dad, how I wish that when he asked me to dance at my sister's wedding I would have accepted it and never let him go and tell him I loved him instead of telling him I hate him." By then her tears were coming down, She wiped them away not caring who was watching at this moment.

She looked at her friends around her and before any one of them could speak she continued. "So I have to be here and concentrate on school so I don't sit around and think about the last look my father gave me, how bad I hurt him or think about how guilty I feel about what I said to him, so if you'll excuse me I would like to learn."  
After she said that she turned back around in her seat, wiped the remaining tears away, while the second bell rung and the door closed.

She looks forward and saw Mr. Lewis standing inside the classroom with the closed door behind him, if Mr. Lewis heard what she said he didn't show it.

She looked at him for a second long then looked down at her history book, Mr. Lewis looked at her for a minute then walked in the middle of the classroom. Like almost everybody at school he had heard what happened but he knew it wasn't the time to talk about it. He told the students good morning and that seemed to snap them out of what they heard from Stephanie.

Before the friends looked to the front they looked at each other, they knew that something happened before the wedding they felt the tension all through the evening and technically they still didn't know what exactly happened but if Stephanie told her father she hated him then it must have been serious, she had never talked to him like that.

They look at Stephanie feeling worse then they were before, she was hurting more than what she was showing and they didn't know how to help her. A minute later they looked at the teacher and tuned in trying to concentrate on today's lesson.

When the bell rung at the end of class, Stephanie picks up her things, not bothering to put them in her bag and left the classroom first, probably for the first time since Mr. Lewis started teaching here, she just had to get out of there.

For the next five classes and lunch time Stephanie kept to herself and her friends left her alone but told her if she needed them they would be there for her.

Finally the bell rung to go to the last class of the day and if this was last week she couldn't wait to go to it, but today she didn't feel like being alone with him, because he was bound to ask questions and giving her sympathetic looks and she's seen enough of them especially today.

She steps in the classroom and the door shuts behind her, Mr. Lewis looks up from his computer and before he could talk she spoke. "Please don't say anything."

He just nodded, held up the papers he wanted graded and said. "Do you feel like grading papers?"

"Yes, thank you." Anything to distract her, she was ok with.

"No problem."

He gives her a small smile, she gives him a small one back, walks to her desk, drops her stuff off and walks to his desk, he hands the papers to her and after she grabs them she turned and walked back to her desk, sat down and started grading.

After she graded her last paper, she put the cap on the pen, looked up at the clock and saw that she had three minutes left of class, she smiles happy that she got to spend the whole time grading with no thought of her family turmoil.

Then she sighed, got up with the papers and pen in hand and walked to his desk then said. "I'm done."

He looks up from his computer again and said. "And just in time for the end of class, good job."

"Thanks." She sets the papers and pen down on his desk and turned to walk back to hers, she was halfway there when Jason stood up and said. "Ms. Grissom?"

Stephanie turned around, looked in his eyes and knew what he was about to say but before she could tell him don't, He shook his head and said. "I have to say something, I am sorry about your father, I hope he pulls through, he is a very special man."

She nodded, turned around so he didn't see her tears, Jason walked closer to her and when he was behind her he was going to reach to touch her shoulder, but he puts his hand back to his side. Before he knew it, she turned around and flung her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder, he was shocked at first but then he puts his arms around he waist and lets her cry.

She pulls back after a minute, his head was down, hers was up, they look into each other's eyes, their lips were only inches apart, both hearts pounding. All they had to do was lean forward and their lips would be touching.

Their spell was broken when the bell rung.

She releases him shocked at what she did, stepped back remembering one, were they where and two the conversation she had with her parents Friday night. Before he could speak his classroom phone rang, he cleared his throat and said. "Please, Don't leave we have to talk."

As he turns to walk back to his phone, Stephanie turned walked back to her desk, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

Jason looked up when he heard the door open and shook his head, picked up the still ringing phone and talked.  
"Yes sir, meeting changed to tomorrow morning got it, ok, bye." He hung up the phone and sighed.

It only took a second for him to decide to go after her, he didn't know why but he felt like he needed to explain things and he hopes he gets to.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Mr. Jason Lewis's explanation, will it change things? we shall see. Please review.


	11. Explanation

AN: Thanks for the reviews here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Explanation

He grabbed his coat, cell phone, keys, turned out the light and walked out, he hurried up and locked the door, then went to his vehicle, got in and pulled out of the teachers parking lot and drove to the student section of the parking lot, he didn't see her or her vehicle.

He really didn't want to wait till tomorrow to talk but he also didn't feel comfortable going to her house. So he guess that he would have to wait and then he thinks. 'If you didn't scare her off first.' He wanted to slap himself, he was just glad that it didn't go further than the hug or he could have been in serious trouble and he didn't want to go through that again.

He sighed and continued to drive. As he was driving past the park that was close to his apartment he saw her vehicle parked to the side of the road, so he pulls in front of it and parks his car, gets out, locks the door and looks around and saw her sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

He took a breath and walked over to her but before he sat down he asked. "Can I have a seat?"

She looks up at him and nods, He sits down across from her, looks at her for a minute then looks over her shoulder and watches other people doing their own thing, and speaks. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I never meant for that to happ…"

He was cut off when she spoke. "Did you use that line the first time?"

He looks at her and said. "What?"

She wipes her tears away and said. "I said, did you use that line before?"

He study's her and after a minute he speaks. "You know, don't you?"

"Yeah my mom did a background check on you and she found that you had a sexual harassment charge against you, she told me she did it to protect me, because she knew that.…" She stops before she continued, shook her head, stood up, looked down at him and said. "It doesn't matter anymore, have a wonderful life." As she was walking away her heart was breaking.

Jason sat there shocked, he wasn't mad at Mrs. Grissom, she was just protecting her daughter and he also couldn't believe that she found out he liked her daughter, he thought he played it cool, obviously not cool enough, Not knowing it wasn't his actions that busted him it was Stephanie's.

He shook his head from those thoughts he couldn't just let Stephanie walk out of his life especially without telling his side, so he stood up and said. "Can you hear my side?" She stopped, turned to him and he walks over to her and stops a respectable distance and said. "Please listen to me, let me explain."

Something in his eyes told her to and she knew she was crazy if she could just walk away like that, not knowing the full story, so she nodded and they both walked back to the bench.

She sits down and he sits down across from her again, looks at her, she wasn't looking at him but that didn't stop him from explaining.

"Three years ago I was teaching in Sacramento and like now I had an 18 year old girl student as my TA, I sensed she liked me actually that is putting it lightly I knew she liked me, especially the way she acted when we were in the classroom alone."

He stops when she looked at him, he cleared his throat and continued "But I didn't like her in that way, I was professional around her, I thought she would finally give up when she realized that I wasn't interested."

"What happened?"

He looked into her eyes and said truthfully. "Before winter break the last class of the day, towards the end of it, she started to come on to me and not very subtlety either. I told her to stop and if she didn't then I would bring the principle involved, the last thing she said before she walked out of the classroom was that I would be sorry and before I knew it I am getting charged for sexual harassment."

"How were the charges dropped?"

"It turns out I wasn't the only teacher she tried this with, it happened a year before I even got hired there and he finally came forward and told them what happened, I guess he had all this evidence on her, he just didn't have the guts to turn them in but when he found out somebody else's career was on the line he came forward and they dropped the charges on me."

She looked shocked, he gave her a few minutes and she speaks. "So what happened to the girl?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said. "I don't know, after the charges were dropped I left Sacramento and got out of there, moved to up to Washington, taught there until a friend said they were looking for some one like me to teach here." He looks into her eyes again and said. "Please say that you believe me because I don't think I can stand it if you don't, I swear that I did nothing wrong." He wanted to reach for her hand but kept his hands were they were.

Stephanie looks at him and could sense the urgency in his voice and she couldn't help but think there was a reason why he wanted her to believe him so bad, so she decided to be bold and asked. "I do believe you, but why do you need me to believe you so much?"

He swallows hard he hadn't expect her to ask that but before he did he asked. "Can I be completely honest and you won't run away?" She nods intrigued, He tries to control his heart beat, takes a breath and said. "Because I like you, a lot and if I hurt you in any way it would hurt me ten times as bad." When Stephanie gasped he looked down afraid he was going to get slapped or something.

After a few seconds of silence he couldn't help it, he looked back at her and she had tears in her eyes, he said. "I'm sorry Ms. Grissom." He didn't mean to make her upset. He stood up.

She replied before he took a step. "Please don't say your sorry for what you said."

He looks down at her and she was looking at him, her eyes were watering, they have eye contact while he sits back down. "Why shouldn't I be sorry?" He was hoping she was feeling the same way and his heart was pounding with anticipation.

It was her turn to tell him so she took a breath, wiped her tears and said. "Because I feel the same way."

They both mentally sigh in relief then smiled at each other and Jason said. "Now what? We can't do anything until you graduate."

"Well I always hear that good things come to those who wait, So Mr. Lewis are you willing to wait?" She smirks.

He smiles bigger, nods and said. "For you, I will wait forever." She smiles back.

They sit in comfortable silence than Stephanie says with a sigh. "I have to go."

He nods and they both get up from the bench, as they were walking to the vehicles he speaks. "I don't mean to make this a stupid question but how is your mom doing?"

"Fine as could be expected, her emotions are going to be up and down and we are trying to help her out as best as we can, but I don't know how much we can do, What she needs is dad." He nods sadly wishing he could help, they walk the rest of the way in silence.

They get to her vehicle and he opens the door for her, she gets in, he shuts the door and she turns the vehicle on, uses the power window button so the window can go down, then she turned to him and he said. "I heard what you said to your friends this morning and if you want to know what I think, your father knew that you loved him and what you said was the heat of the moment."

She knew that the subject they kind of passed over earlier was coming back but she didn't know how to bring it up, he looked at her sensing something so he said. "You can tell me anything you want."

"Yeah I know, it's just hard."

"Ok just take a deep breath and let the words flow, I am right here listening."

She nods, cleared her throat and said. "When I found out what she did we started to argue and she told me she wanted me out of your classes because she was trying to protect me."

She looks at him pleading with her eyes to understand and he replies. "I do understand, then what happened?"

She had to mentally smile at that, he was more worried about what happened in her family than anything else. She cleared her throat again and continued. "When we got done arguing, I asked my dad what he thought and he said he agreed with my mother, which it shouldn't have been a surprise he always agreed with her, but of course I was angry so I told my mom that I hated her for doing the background check and I told my dad that I hated him for always siding with her and then I left the house to go to the church."

Tears started to fall but she didn't wipe them away, she suddenly felt comfortable crying in front of him then she continued. "At the reception, my dad asked me if I wanted to dance and with me still being mad at him I lashed out on him again and declined, the last thing he told me was that no matter what I thought about him at that moment he will always love me and what I can't get out of my head was his sad look before he turned and walked away."

Jason sighed watching her break down then said. "I am so sorry." then he got mad and said. "Dammit."

She looked at him shocked and said. "What?"

"Sorry, I just wish I can hold you, wipe your tears away and tell you everything is going to be ok."

She didn't know why but that reaction made her laugh and hearing her laugh he laughed, when they calmed down, she sticks her hand out of the window and said. "Well you can't hold me but you can give me a handshake." She really wanted to be held by him again but figuring they were still out in the public it might not be such a good idea.

He smiled and said. "I'll take it." He shakes her hand and said. "It will be ok." She smiles back not really sure if it will be alright, but she took his words to heart. They release hands then he continues. "So I want to explain to your mother what happened in my past, because I don't want her to think that I am that kind of a man, so when do you think would be a good time to talk to her."

She thinks about that and said. "Do you have time now?"

He looks at her, raised an eyebrow and asked. "Now?"

"Yeah, I really want this resolved today."

"Ok, let's go, are we going to the hospital?"

"Yes"

He nods back and goes to his vehicle and once he was in, they both headed to the hospital.

* * *

When they got to the hospital and into the building, Sara was just walking back to Grissom's room from using the restroom and saw them both walking towards her, she looked at Jason and something snapped. She walked up to them and Stephanie saw the determined look, so she steps in front of her mother and said. "Mom please listen."

Sara shook her head, moves her daughter so she was behind her, looks at Jason and said. "Stay away from my daughter."

Stephanie was about to open her mouth but Jason spoke after stopping at a respectable distance. "Please Mrs. Grissom, let me explain." He stopped for a second and just as Sara was going to open her mouth he speaks again. "And after I explain and if you still feel that you have to take her out of my classroom I understand."

Stephanie looked at him and said. "But..."

Jason cuts her off, still looking at Sara. "But when she graduates it's up to her to choose whether to date me or not, I just hope that it will come with your blessing because I don't want you guys to be at odds because of me, so please let me explain."

Sara heard the sincerity and honesty of his voice. She looks back at Stephanie and it looked like she was about to cry and said. "Please mom just listen to him." She looked into her daughters eyes and saw that she really loves this man. And Sara knew there was no way she could keep her daughter away from Jason now, because after all she is her mother's daughter and when they are in love nothing will stop them.

She looks back at Jason and saw the same look on his face, as her daughter's and knew there was no way she was keeping them apart after graduation and if that was the choice then she might as well see of she can feel better about him, so she nodded her and said. "Ok, I'll listen."

Both Stephanie and Jason both mentally sighed in relief.

They walk to the cafeteria and after Stephanie sits down with a salad, Jason tells Sara everything and Sara hung on to every word using her CSI training, even though its been awhile since she had to use them, she watched his body language, his facial expressions anything to indicate he was lying and when he was done, Sara could see the truth.

She took a minute then nodded and replied. "Ok Jason I believe you, I won't do anything but I trust you both that nothing will happen until after she graduates."

They both smiled and Jason said. "You have my word Mrs. Grissom."

"I thought we agreed that you can call me Sara?"

Jason smiles and said. "Yeah I know, but it feels kind of weird to call the mother of the woman I..am hoping to date by the first name."

Sara almost heard his slip of admittance that he loved her but didn't say anything, so she just nodded her head, looked at her daughter and Stephanie says. "You have my word mom."

"Ok. I'm going back to your father's room, are you staying?"

Stephanie nods and replied. "Yeah for a little bit, I'll met you in the room."

Sara nodded, gets up and walks to the cafeteria door, turns back to watch them and they were starting at each other and talking, they had the same look she still has with her husband, she mentally sighed and thinks. 'Well dear it's official like mother, like daughter.' she shakes her head, turns and heads back to her husband's room.

After a few more minutes, they get up from their seats and head to the entrance to the hospital and stepped outside, looked at each other with smiles on their faces then Stephanie said. "Thank you for explaining everything to my mom and to me."

"Your welcome, I just didn't want you guys to think I am this horrible monster."

Stephanie shook her head, she really wanted to put her hand on his arm but kept it at her side and spoke. "I knew you weren't, I just got freaked out with everything that was happening around me and I knew mom wouldn't let it go until you explained it to her, but now it's in the past and we can move on from this."

He nods and replies. "Until I have to explain it to your father." He wanted to think positive that her father will come out of this, no matter how much he was dreading that conversation.

Stephanie's heart skipped a beat at thinking of her father and hoping Jason will even get a chance to explain it to him, tears were starting to come but she shook them off, nodded her head and replied. "I'm sure you'll be fine since you have mother on your side, it should be a piece of cake with him, well ok maybe not that easy, I am his daughter after all, but it will be easier now that mother knows the truth and trusts you, he will listen to her."

He smiles and replied. "I would defiantly welcome her support and anybody who will be behind me when talking to your father."

She smiles a little back and replied. "Well you'll have me. I just hope you'll get a chance to."

"I will Stephanie, keep the faith ok." Stephanie nods and after a few minutes of silence he speaks again. "I better go, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok and thanks for listening to me."

"Anytime babe."

She raises an eyebrow and asked. "Babe?"

"Did I over step?"

She shakes her head and replied. "No, I like it Babe, just better not say in the classroom." She smirked and he smiled, he couldn't wait for the day were he could kiss that smirk off her face, she seemed to sense his thinking because she laughed, shook her head and said. "Not yet."

He shakes his head with a laugh of his own and after one more bye, he turned and walked away and she was watching him the whole time, then she sighed, wishing for the day they could finally be together. Then she shook her head and walked back into the hospital also wishing for the day her father would wake up.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Sara gets emotional and someone is there to comfort her who is it? Please review.


	12. Lingering doubts

AN: Thanks for the reviews and I know, two chapters in one day! Here you go.

* * *

Chapter 12: Lingering doubts

3 months later

The months have been very hard for Sara but she wasn't ready to let him go just yet, she was there most of the day, every day, while still keeping herself functional the best she could. She nixed the idea of her oldest daughter moving in with her own family stating she didn't need a babysitter, she told her and the rest of her friends/family that she was fine but they all knew better than to believe that lie.

A couple of nights ago the guys talked about Sara and how she was doing and they all agreed that one of them needed to have a heart to heart conversation with her and they elected Peter to go.

So one afternoon he took the day off and drove to the hospital knowing she was more than likely there since she took a leave of absence from work.

He parks in an empty spot, takes his keys out of the ignition, gets out of the vehicle and walks up to the hospital.

When he gets in he goes in the familiar direction saying hi to the passing nurses and doctors.  
He gets to the door, sighs, opens it slowly, peaks his head in the room and hears the machines that is hooked up to the still man and hears little whispers coming from Sara.

Sara looks towards the door, gives him a small smile and said. "Hi, Peter."

He smiles back a little walks in the room and lets the door shut behind him, looks at the man in the bed and asked. "Any change?"

She shakes her head, looks back at Grissom and replied. "The doctors don't think so but I do."

Peter looks at Sara and said softly. "Sara..."

She cuts him off. "Don't say it Peter, I am not ready to say goodbye to him."

Sara looks at him daring to speak, but knowing Sara for so long he just kept his mouth shut and does a short nod. She looks away from Peter and looks back at Grissom.

It was a few minutes of silence then, Peter said. "When was the last time you ate?"

She shrugs her shoulders and Peter shakes his head, walks up to her and said. "Don't those kids of yours ever feed you?" Sara looks at him with a glare and he has a smirk on his face, holds out his hand and said. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria, my treat."

Even though she was conflicted she thought if anything she could at least get a little air so she kissed Grissom's hand, turns and places her hand on Peter's and he helps her up, when she was on her feet, he releases her hand and she walks in front of him and he puts his hand on the small of her back to guide her out.

They get into the cafeteria, grabbed their food which was a salad for her and a turkey sandwich for him and sat down.

As he was eating he saw her take a few bites but then she was picking at her food, he mentally sighed, sets his sandwich down and said. "Sara?"

She looks at him, shakes her head and replied. "I'm fine."

"We both know your not, I see that you don't have much of an appittie and it looks like you haven't slept very much."

Sara nodded her head, tried to hide the emotions but said with her voice cracking. "I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to sleep when he isn't near me and it's all because of me."

She stops to wipe a tear away and not wanting to cry in front of him, gets up from her seat to leave but Peter was already anticipating her move and took her wrist in his hand softly.

He stands up and turns her so they were looking at each other and he says. "It wasn't because of you." He finally understood, that aside from missing Grissom her not eating or sleeping was because she felt guilty.

She shook her head and said. "How can you say that, I was the one driving it should have been me, I am the one that should be in that bed."

He shook his head, put his hand on her cheek and said. "No, don't say that, it was an accident by somebody who shouldn't have been driving that night, Sara you did nothing wrong if he could talk then he would tell you the same thing."

He kept wiping her tears away and brings her into his arms and this time she wraps her arms around his waist and they stood there holding each other, while she cried, not caring that they were in the middle of the cafeteria.

Jackie took her lunch break off work to visit Sara in the hospital, it's been awhile since she really got to talk to her,  
She pulls in an empty spot, got out and walked toward the building, when she walked in and the sliding doors shut, her stomach started to rumble so she smiles and shakes her head and thinks 'I guess I'll go to the cafeteria.' And she thought that she might as well get something for Sara too, and headed in that direction. When she turned the corner, she stopped.

She saw her husband have Sara in his arms and rubbing his hand up and down her back, then she saw them pull apart, he puts his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away they were inches apart and looking into each other's eyes.

A flashback of the last betrayal hit her like a ton of bricks and she couldn't watch what happens next, so she turns back around the corner before any one of them could see her.

* * *

Sara and Peter look at each other, they hadn't been this close in a long time with this charged up emotions, after a few minutes, staring in each other's eyes, Sara shakes her head, steps back and replied. "I"m sorry I got so emotional, I seem to have an unlimited tears these days."

Peter shakes his head and said. "It's ok, I understand, you don't need to apologize."

He puts his hand back on her cheek to wipe the remaining tears away, she looks at him in the eyes and they looked so sad and lost he wished he could take that all away but he knew there was only one person who could do that. He mentally sighed and said. "Lets clean up this mess and I'll walk you back to his room." She nodded and stepped away from him and they cleaned up and walked out of the cafeteria.

After a few seconds of silence Sara speaks. "Thank you Peter for being here and being my friend all these years."

He looks over at her and said. "Your welcome." She smiles a little, he smiles back and after another few seconds of silence he speaks again. "Us being friends? that's all we were meant to be all along wasn't it?"

She looks at him and replied. "I think becasue of the timeframe that we met I would have to say yes, maybe in a differnt time it could have been different."

He nods and said with a small smile. "So I was probably 100 years to late on meeting you then." Sara chuckles a little and Peter thinks in his mind. 'mission accomplished.' he wanted to her hear laugh, she skakes her head with a smile and chooses not to answer the quesiton.

Peter smiles back then it was silent once again and when they got to the hallway to Grissom's room, Peter asked one more thing. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that."

Peter nodded, cleard his thorat and asked. "Have you ever thought about how it could have been if you stayed in San Franciso and stuck it out with us?"

They stop by the door, Sara leans her shoulder on the wall, looks at him, nodded and replied. "A few times."

He was actually surprised on that and asked shocked. "Really?"

She nodded again and said with a sweet smile. "Peter I have no doubt in my mind, that us together, would have been great, maybe even wonderful..."

Peter cuts her off with a smile of his own. "But not Amazing or Spectacular." She nodded and even had a little smile because like Grissom, Peter could always finish her sentences.

She reaches for his hand and said. "Right, remember at my wedding I told you, you will find that women your looking for, well you found it with Jackie I know how much you love her and when I look into your eyes I see that your over me."

He shakes his head moves just a smidge closer to her, puts his other hand over hers, looks into her eyes and replied. "It's still there, it's just buried deep down, I'll never be fully over you because like it or not you were my first love but you are right I love Jackie more than anything, aside from my kids of course."

She nods and replied. "Of course."

He takes his top hand off hers and puts it on her cheek and said. "You take care of yourself ok? Maybe get some food later and if you can a little sleep."

She sighed and replied. "I'll try, thanks for talking to me."

He shakes his head and replied. "No problem Sidle." She cleared her throat and he said."sorry, no problem Grissom."

She smiled a small smile hearing her last name, she never told him, but she always liked it when he called her by her last name and espcially now that it was changed to Grissom.

He leans toward her and kissed her forehead, then pulls back and said. "Call if you need me."

She nods, puts her hand on top of his that was on her cheek and replied. "Ok, thanks again Peter, you know I love you right?"

He smiles again, she takes her hand off his and he takes his hand of her cheek and replied. "Of course, love you right back, Bye Sara."

"Bye Peter." He winks at her, stpes back and with one more look he turns and walks away.

Sara watches him until he turns the corner then Sara sighs, talking to Peter did distract her for a few minutes but now it was time to once again sit next to her man and will him to wake up. She sighed one more time and walked into the room.

* * *

10 minutes later, Peter was at his and Jackie's house. After they got married Jackie sold the house that she and Warrick lived in and they bought a new one together, it was a 2 story, 2 car garage house, with 2 bedrooms plus a master bedroom with a bathroom attached, 2 bathrooms one up stairs and the other down stairs, 1 room for an office, a nice sized back yard, a pool and a covered deck.

When he pulled in the driveway, he raises an eyebrow a little surprised that Jackie's vehicle was there, as far as he knew she had work today then he smiled thinking of his wife being home. When his vehicle was parked he shuts it off, gets out, shuts and locks the door.

He gets to the front door, opens it, walks in and said. "Honey I'm home."

When he got no word, he walked up stairs and down the hall to their room which was the last room at the end. He opened the door and what he saw was not what he was expecting, there was a suitcase on the bed and his wife was putting stuff in it frantically, he raised an eyebrow and said. "Going on a trip?"

"Something like that."

She puts her clothes in the suitcase and Peter noticed something was wrong so he walked fully into the room and said. "What is it? Is it Justin?"

She shook her head put the last of the clothes she had in her hand in the suitcase then as she was walking to the bathroom she said. "I just won't do it again."

Confused, he followed her in there and said. "Do what?" She grabbed her bathroom essentials and when she turned to the door he was blocking her way she tells him to move but he replies. "I won't move until you tell me what you won't do?"

She looks into his eyes and said. "I won't see another husband cheat on me with their true love, I already went through it once." That shocked him and Jackie knew she had more power over him so she pushed him out of the way and walked back to the bed. As she was putting her bathroom essentials in a bag she speaks. "I can see you putting the kids in front of me but another women I just don't want to go through that again."

Finally Peter got over the shook he turned around and said. "Jackie were are you getting this from I haven't cheated on you, ever."

She zipped up the bag looked at him and said. "I saw you and Sara today looking mighty cozy, I mean geez least Warrick waited till after Jim was offically dead."

Peter let that comment go, he didn't realize that she was insecure about them but considering she already went though a major betrayal before she thought it might happen again and now he had to help her through this.

He walked up to her and puts her hands on her shoulders she tried to push them away but he wasn't letting go, finally when she stopped struggling he speaks. "Jackie I was comforting her." She snorted and before she could get a word he continues. "Not like that, it was a hug, wiping her tears away and one kiss on the forehead, that was it."

He turned her around and puts his hand on her cheek. "I would never cheat on you and I certainly would never take advantage of my best friend in her most vulnerable state."

He wiped a stray tear going down her cheek and continues. "I thought that Sara could be my true love, she was the first woman to make me really feel that emotion even though it was really short and nothing really happened between us. When Ana came into my life I really thought she was the one, I loved her I really did and I appreciate the little girl she gave me."

He stops for a minutes puts both hands on her cheeks to wipe her tears away and continued. "But you were a wonderful surprise that I never expected. I thought I was done being in love but you showed me how wrong I was from the moment you told me how you felt. You took a chance on us first, promised me forever, gave me a wonderful son and you have fixed and taken my heart." He moves one hand from her cheeks, grabs her hand and puts it over his heart looks back into her eyes and said. "My WHOLE heart is yours, I love you Jackie and I have for 17 years and if you think I am just going to step aside and let you walk out then you better prepare for me to follow you because..."

He was cut off when She pressed her lips to his, it didn't take long for him to kiss her back, when they pulled back and she said. "I love you too I was just worried that I had lost you."

"Never, no one will ever take me away from you."

They smile at each other and he pecks her on the lips then pulls back and said. "Come on lets get you unpacked."

She nodded and they both turned to the suitcase and started to unpack her clothes and putting them back in the chest of drawers and closest.

Then while he was putting her suitcase up, Jackie walks into the bathroom to put away her bathroom essentials, after she was done she looked in the mirror over the bathroom counter and saw behind her that Peter was looking at her from the doorway, what she saw in his eyes told her she was everything to him and she told herself that she would never doubt his love for her again.

She turns around, they smile at each other, he holds out his hand and she takes it with no hesitation, they walk out of the room hand in hand just like they will be doing for the rest of their lives together.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Stephanie graduates, Please Review.


	13. Remembering the past

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the continued support.

* * *

Chapter 13: Remembering the past

3 weeks later

To Sara and the gang the weeks went by really slowly hoping and praying Grissom's condition changes, that's not to say Stephanie wasn't wishing the same thing but with her concentrating on school and her love, it sped up, and before she knew it, it was time for the seniors to say goodbye to High school.

With heavy hearts from the family in that crowd sitting in chairs on the football field looking at the stage where the seniors were waiting for their diplomas and all wishing the empty spot next to Sara was filled by the one person it was meant for.

Sara looked at it, wiped her tear away, looked back to the stage when Stephanie said her Valedictorian speech. Through out her speech they couldn't help but notice her also looking at the empty seat, with a few tears herself.

After the speeches were said, the diplomas handed out and the caps thrown in the air the gang started getting up and walking out of the rows. When they stood in their group they see Amelia and Stephanie walking up to them smiling, they smiled back. Stephane goes to her mother first said excitedly. "I did it mom."

Sara smiled brings her into a hug and said. "Yes you did honey, congratulations, your father would be proud of you."

They get out of the hug and Stephanie replied. "I know mom, I just wish he would have been here."

Sara puts her hand on her cheek and said. "I know you do." She kissed her daughters forehead and they get into another hug, While in this hug she said to lighten the mode. "If it's any consolation he wasn't there for mine either." Everybody who heard that chuckled a little and Stephanie smiled and even Sara had a small smile.

When they pulled back Mr. Lewis was walking over to them and Stephanie's eyes went right to him, Sara saw the look and she turned and saw who she was staring at, she secretly smiled, ever since that talk she did feel better about him.

Mr. Lewis speaks when he was close enough. "Congratulations, Ms. Grissom."

Stephanie smiled and Amelia giggled behind her knowing that something more was going on between them, Stephanie just rolled her eyes at her friend, looked back Mr. Lewis and said. "Thanks Mr. Lewis."

They were smiling at each other and their staring was interrupted when Sara spoke. "Mr. Lewis we are having a graduation party at the Sander's residence you are welcome to come."

Jason moves his eyes from Stephanie, looked at Sara and said. "Thanks for the invitation but I am going to have to decline." Sara nodded and Jason looks back at Stephanie and said. "Congratulations again, I'll talk to you later."

With one more look he walked away, Stephanie watched him go with a little confusion, 'Why didn't he want to come over?' 'Did he change his mind about us?' He didn't change his behavior towards her in these last few months so if he found somebody else she would be very surprised.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when her best friend tapped her on the shoulder. She looks at Amelia and she had her phone in her hand then said. "You were vibrating."

She smiles grabs her phone and reads the text. 'Meet me at the park at 11:59.'

She smiles and Amelia asked. "Good news?" Stephanie just nodded and they all started heading to the parking lot.

When they got there Sara looked at everybody and said. "I am going to head to the hospital and I'll meet you all at Greg and Amanda's house in an hour ok?"

They look at her and Stephanie said. "You will be there right mom?" She knew that once Sara was in that hospital room it was hard getting her out, which she understands but it was her graduation party and she was sure dad wouldn't want her mother to miss out on it.

Sara looks at her daughter, puts her hand on her cheek and said. "Of course honey, I promise."

Stephanie smiled, brings her in another hug, then when they got out of it Sara turned back to the rest of them and they nodded with sympathy looks. Sara nods with a small smile, gets to her vehicle, gets in and heads to the place that has been like her home for the past 3 months and 3 weeks.

The gang watched her vehicle leave then looked at each other having a sense of Déjà vu of when they graduated and Sara was going after Grissom it wasn't the same as last time but the feeling was close, they shake their thoughts away, got into their vehicles and drove away.

As Sara's hour was dwindling down, Sara gets up from the chair she was sitting on, walks over to the bed were her husband still laid with the machines helping him, she takes his hand, sits on the side of the bed, looks at him with tears in her eyes and starts talking emotionally. "You know what today reminds me of?" She sniffled and continued. "The day that I graduated and me going to stop you from leaving, I will probably deny this to anybody and I did to myself for a long time but a part of me knew I wasn't going to be able to stop you from leaving, that at that point we had to go our own ways for a bit."

She looked at him and since she did his shaving while he was out, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "But we are not destined to end like this, not with you hooked up to all these machines, it's not how it's suppose to be."

She kissed his hand, looked back at him and continued. "So Grissom you come back to me, I'm not ready to live my life without you." And her response was nothing but the regular beeping of the machines, she sighed, shook her head, kissed his hand one more time, sits it on the side of him, gets up, leans toward his forehead, kissed it and said. "I love you Grissom, forever." She steps back looks at him, wipes a few tears away and said. "I have to go honey, your daughter's graduation party starts in a few minutes, you would be so proud her, I know I am."

With one more I love you, she turned and walked to the door, she opens it, looks back at him one more time, then walks away from his room knowing the hardest decision that she has to make had finally come but that will wait another day because she had a graduation party to go to.

When she got there, she was once again in a group hug with her in the middle, then when they let her breath, she gave them a small smile and said. "Thank you all for the support you have given me, you don't know how much it has meant to me and now it's..." She stops before she could finish her sentence, wipes her tear away, cleared her throat and said. "But now it's time to have the best time you can have tonight ok?"

They had a feeling that's not what she wanted to say but didn't question her, it was a party after all, so they nodded and said ok and tried to have the best time they could.

After the Graduation party, Stephanie, Amelia, Jarred, Rose and Philip left to go to the movies, then after the movie was done Amelia dropped them all off at their homes.

Once Stephanie changed into something more causal, she told her mother that she would be back later and after Sara told her to be safe, she left the house.

She got to the park at 11:57, parked her vehicle on the side of the road were there was street lights, when she saw that he wasn't there yet she stayed in her vehicle.

A minute later his vehicle pulled up behind hers, she smiles while getting out of her vehicle, he gets out of his and walks over to her, she raises an eyebrow and said. "Why did you want to met here?"

He just smiles, hands her a single rose, she takes and it smells it, then looks at him and he was looking at his watch, she just stood there wondering what he was doing then she heard him counting down. "5,4,3,2,1."

He puts his hand on her cheek, steps toward her, looks into her eyes then kissed her, she was shocked at first but then kissed him back, they both felt that this was right and at this moment nothing else mattered.

When they needed air they pulled back, he puts his forehead to hers and when he caught his breath first he said. "I didn't want to take any chances, Officially you are a high school graduate and I am no longer your teacher."

She smiles, he pulls back smiles too, then she leans forward and kisses him this time.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Jason and Stephanie talk about their future plans. And also what is Grissom's fate? What happens next? Please Review.


	14. Their Fate

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Please read to the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Their Fate

Stephanie and Jason pulled back from their kiss and she said. "I thought that when you declined on coming over earlier you changed your mind about us."

He smiles, puts his hand on her cheek, rubbed his thumb up and down and said. "Never, I just wanted you to have fun with your family without me around and plus the first time I kissed you I wanted it to be just us, because believe me there will be lots of times for them to see me kiss you."

She smiled bigger, raised an eyebrow and said in a teasing tone. "Really? Who said I want more kisses from you?"

He heard her teasing tone, wrapped his arms around her waist and said. "Well that kiss you just gave me could implicate that you were enjoying yourself, so I figure it wasn't a two time thing."

She shook her head, chuckled, wraps her arms around his neck and brings him closer into a hug, while in the hug she said. "Your right, already I could never get tired of your kisses."

He smiles, they pull back and he kisses her forehead, then he puts an arm around her shoulders and she puts her arm around his waist and they walk to 'their' bench, the park lights guiding their way.

He sits down and she sits on his lap, now that they weren't restricted they didn't care who saw but right now it wouldn't have mattered since it was midnight.

He wraps his arms around her waist and she puts her arm around his shoulder and she asked. "Why me?"

He looks up and said. "What do you mean?"

She runs her fingers through his hair and said. "Out of all the beautiful women out there you could be with, why pick me?"

He unwraps one arm and puts his hand up to her cheek and said. "First of all, you are very beautiful." He brings her head down and pecks her on the lips then pulls back and continued. "And second of all I knew you were different when I laid eyes on you, your really passionate at whatever your learning and I knew no person was going to get in your way of doing that." She smiles and he puts his arm back around her and asked. "Your turn?"

She raised an eyebrow and said. "My turn what?"

He shakes his head and said "You know what, why me? you can have a man your age instead you pick a man who is 40 in five years."

"Well can I be completely honest and you won't hold anything against me." He nods and she continued. "At first I will admit it was your looks." Before he turns his head, she puts her hand on his cheek and makes him look at her and she said. "It's not what you think, it was those beautiful blue eyes that caught me first." She smiles at his smile and continues. "Then as I spent time in your class room listening to you teach I knew you were something special, you can challenge me, I felt that you like to listen to me when I talk." He nods and she finishes with. " And I also feel safe with you."

He puts his hand back on her cheek and said. "You are always safe with me, I would never hurt you."

She nods and said without thinking. "And that's why I love you." she looks at him wide-eyed, she didn't mean to blurt that out this fast, she saw his shocked face and said. "I Uh..Uh..."

She was trying to get up but he held her tight and said. "I love you too."

They look at each other and she said. "You love me?" She wasn't expecting him to say it this fast either.

He nods, smiled and said. "I know it's crazy since we haven't even had our first date but I do and I guess you feel the same since you started it." He smirks.

"I do." They smile at each other again and they kiss one more time and when they pulled back she puts the side of her head on his shoulder and speaks again. "Growing up my parents talked about how much they loved each other from the moment they met, I thought that the feelings they were describing was just them and fairy tales I never thought that I would feel what they felt."

He kissed her forehead and replied. "Your parents must love each other very much." He heard her sniffle and he whispered. "I'm sorry Steph."

"I know and yes they do, will forever." He kissed her again and just holds her comforting her.

They sit in silence for a few more minutes than she sighs and said. "What's going to happen now? I go to UCLA at the end of the summer."

"That is actually up to you."

She moves her eyes up to look into his eyes and asked. "How?"

"I got offered to teach full time here, but I told my boss that I might have a better offer, so if you want me to, I could go to California with you and find a teaching job at a school close to you or I could stay here and teach, it's up to you."

She lefts her head up and said. "You would follow me?"

"I would, this is your time to get the education you want and if you want me there for the ride then I am there, if not then I will wait for you and see you when you come and visit."

She couldn't believe he would do that and she always knew that she couldn't just see him on vacations so she said. "I want you to come with me."

He smiles bigger liking that answer, then said. "Then I am there babe." She puts both hands on his cheeks and leans to him and they do little kisses then when they pull back, she yawned.

He chuckles a little and said. "Lets get you home, sweetie."

She nodded, gets off his lap, holds out her hand and said jokingly. "Come on oldie."

He shakes his head, puts his hand in hers and she helps him up, once he was up, they walk to her vehicle hand in hand, when they were half way there he speaks. "Dose it bother you?"

She turns to look at him, he looks at her and she said. "The age difference?" He nods, she shook her head and said. "Did you not met my parents?" She tried to smirk but when he wasn't smiling, she lost it.

He said. "That is with your parents, this is about you it would be more personal."

She nodded her head, stopped them both, took his other his other hand and held them both and said. "No it doesn't bother me, I told myself a long time ago if I love that person and he loved me then I don't care how much older he is and age is just a number to me." He nods and before they start walking she says. "Does it bother you?"

He shook his head and said. "It doesn't bother me it just worries me that you might find somebody younger, and I might lose you."

She shakes her head and puts her hand on his cheek and said. "As far as I can see that won't happen but know that no matter what I will always love you."

He took that answer, they both knew they couldn't predict the future, but they're were going to try their hardest to make it. "I will always love you too."

They kiss one more time then start walking again, she gets to and in her vehicle, he kisses her on the forehead and tells her to drive safely then when she took off and he couldn't see her anymore he gets in his vehicle and drives home with the biggest smile on his face, he gets to be with the women he loves and if everything goes right then he will be able to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

2 weeks later

For the past three months it has been very hard for Sara and the family but it didn't compare to the last two weeks knowing what she was about to do. They all made arrangements for family members to say their final words to Grissom and hoping by all miracles out there that he would wake up but on that 14th day and he still hadn't woken up they knew it was time.

As much as Sara would have waited by his beside forever she knew she had to let him go, at least in body but never in her heart, mind or spirit. When it was Sara's turn to talk, which was the last person, she wanted the kids and Greg, Amanda, Nick and BreAnna in the room with her, since those four knew her the longest.

She sits at edge of the bed, her usual spot, took his hand, looks at him and speaks as if she was telling a story, the gang knew how the this story went but they didn't mind hearing about it, same with the kids. "When I first met Gil I was only 18 and at the time it was forbidden to be with him but it didn't stop me from falling in love with him and boy did I, especially when I looked up and saw his blue eyes for the first time." She stops and smiles at the memory of her first meeting with him, they all smiled too but Greg was smiling the biggest because he literally had a front row seat to their beginning.

Then she cleared her throat and continued. "At that time I knew my love for him was strong but I never knew how strong it was or could be until 8 years later when he came back into my life, from that day on he became everything to me, in him, I found my best friend, husband, father of my three wonderful children, love of my life, soul mate and everything else in between."

She had to stop to wipe a tear going down and finished with. "He will surly be missed not only by me, our children or our other family members but everybody's life that he touched through his seminars and books." She kissed his hand and sat it down, while everybody in that room was wiping their tears away.

She stands up sniffling, puts her hand on his cheek and as she was leaning down to kiss his forehead, her favorite memories came flashing in her mind and it was still vivid as if it was happening all over again.

The first one being, she looked up from her book and saw those blue eyes, that smile and his first words to her. _'I was wondering if I can start class now?'_

Their first kiss before he left town.

She was sitting down in a chair at the lab turned around he was standing in the doorway, after not seeing him in 8 years.

The first time they said I love you.

The night he proposed to her and how wonderful he was their first time.

Their wedding day.

When all three kids were born and the look of joy he had on his face each time.

All the times she fell asleep on his chest.

All the times he smiled at her.

All the times he kissed her.

All the times he hugged her.

The last time he held her.

And her favorite memories of all time, every time he told her that he loved her.

She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks, landing on his cheek, her lips were still on his forehead and she whispered. "I love you Gilbert Grissom, Forever."

After a few minutes she pulls back, sniffles again, wipes her tears away, looks at everybody and they were looking at her waiting for her next move. She nodded and said. "It's time."

She looked at Nick, he nods his head and leaves the room to get the Doctor. Sara looks back at her husband, grabs his hand again to hold it for a few more minutes.

The Doctor walks into the room, they share a look and she does a short nod, he nods back and as he was walking toward the machines everybody in the room looked down, couldn't bear to watch.

The Doctor gets to the machine, She kissed Grissom's hand again, looks at his face one more time and as she was turning her head to look at the Doctor, she was laying Grissom's hand down on the bed, the Doctor kept eye contact the whole time waiting for the command.

Just as she was slipping her hand out of his, the most amazing thing happened, his hand gripped hers, she looks at the Doctor wide eyed, looked at Grissom and said. "Grissom?"

* * *

AN: Are on the edge of your seat? Are you ready for the last chapter? Please review.


	15. Like Mother, Like Daughter

AN: Here is the last chapter, not only for this story but for the series, if your ready continue and as always thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 15: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Five years later

It was a beautiful day not only because it was good weather but because Stephanie Grissom had just gotten married to the man that she loved. When summer ended 5 years ago, Stephanie embarked on a new adventure to UCLA and just like he promised, Jason followed her.

There was a few ups and downs and a few adjustment periods but they proved to everyone that had doubts about them that they would last, and so a year ago when she graduated her first four years of college he proposed.

She is shooting for her PhD degree in entomology and Jason is still a teacher and loving it.

Sitting at one of the tables watching the bride and groom dancing, was Sara, she wipes a tear away, happy for her youngest child, then she looks at the empty chair beside her and flashes back to five years ago.

_Flashback_

_Five years ago_

_Sara squeezed his hand and said his name again. "Grissom?"_

_The Doctor moved fast when the machines started beeping, he was checking him over and Grissom's hand squeezed hers again and everybody's hope soared._

_Sara sobbed with happiness, she had that feeling that everything was going to be ok, the Doctor told them all to please leave the room. Sara kissed her husband's hand and spoke even though he couldn't hear her. "You come back to me Grissom." After one more squeeze of his hand, all of them left the room as a few nurses came in and one of them shuts the blinds on the window._

_They didn't know how long they stood out in the hall and Sara pacing, it felt like hours though, especially to Sara. When the door opened and the doctor stood in front of the door, Sara walked up to him and waited._  
_He looked at the family members that was in the hall then he looked right into Sara's eyes, and said._  
_"He did it." He saw/heard gasps, tears, cheering, smiles and hugs. __The Doctor smiled, puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "He came back and he wants to see you."_

_Sara wiped her tears away and surprises him with a hug and as she was pulling back she said. "Thank you."_

_"I think you did most of the work, but you're welcome."_

_Sara smiled the biggest smile she has smiled since this nightmare had began and wasted no more time, she went back into his room and each of her kids all gave the doctor a hug and a handshake then followed their mother back._

_The Doctor looked at the family in the room, Sara was in the same spot on the bed holding one of Grissom's hand, Stephanie was on the other side holding his other hand, Daniel and Karen where at the foot of the bed. They were signing, talking, smiling and crying happily._

_The Doctor feels a pat on the shoulder, he looks to his right and sees Peter standing there with a smile, he smiles back and said. "I have seen a lot of devoted families in my 30 years as a doctor but I have to say his tops them all."_

_Peter nodded and replied. "And you'll never see another one like them, they are one of kind. They will beat the odds and that's why I'll never bet against them."_

_The Doctor nodded with a small smile again, patted Peter on the shoulder and said. "Tell her congratulations ok? And I'll come back and check on him later." __Peter nodded again and the Doctor walked away getting thanks from everybody else._

_Peter and company stand by the window and doorway watches the smiling family, feeling joy for all of them._

_End of Flashback_

Sara's thoughts were broken when she heard her husband's voice. "You ok? you're looking at that chair like I have been gone for years."

She looks at him as he sets her drink in front of her and he still has that everlasting smirk on his face, she doesn't care how much he smirks at her, she will never get tired of them or take them for granted.

She shakes her head, moves her hand to his older one, puts her fingers through his as he sits down and said. "Well I am sorry if I miss you like crazy at times, I still think about that day were I almost lost you." she sniffles.

He squeezes her hand and replies. "Hey, you haven't lost me, I'm still here."

She brings his hand to kiss it, looks into those sparking blue eyes she feel in love with 44 years ago and replied. "And that is something I am thankful for everyday."

He smiles that smile that she loves, then their eyes turn to their daughter and new son-in law they were still dancing and Grissom speaks again. "Beautiful Huh?"

She smiles, looks at him, a second later he looks back her and she replies. "She is, she did well for her self."

He nods and replies. "All of our kids did."

Their eyes moved to a few tables down were their oldest daughter Karen was sitting with Kyle and their two children, she became a mother again three years ago, it was a daughter they named after Calleigh. Gil Jr. was 5 now with Horatio's red hair and those blue eyes that runs in both families.

There eyes moved to another table. Their only son Daniel finally married Lindsey four years ago and now they have twin girls who are 2 years old.

Sara and Grissom moved their eyes to the other happy couples sitting or standing around talking and having fun.

Damon and Madison Sanders had another addition to their family they introduced another son a few months ago.

Todd and Rachel Sanders are going to be introducing another child in 5 months and they are brining in a girl this time.

Oliver and Tracy Stokes currently don't have any children right now but they are happy with each other.

Jim Jr. met and fell in love with a detective three years ago and they are currently engaged, the woman he fell in love with is two years younger than him, was 5'8, very pretty and very smart, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

Justin also found love, 2 years ago. As the basketball teams were warming up a four year old boy came running on the basketball court wanting to met his favorite basketball player, Justin saved him before he got trampled by some of his teammates and when the boys mother finally caught up with her son it was love at first sight. She was reluctant to get involved with a professional athlete not because of the time he would be away but because there was a chance he could be like a lot of the guys out there cheating on their wives or girlfriends, but Justin proved he was different and they eventually started dating. They just got married 2 months ago, he retired from basketball and moved back to Vegas to be closer to his family. He is planning on adopting her son and they were happy especially the little boy because his favorite basketball player was going to be his dad.

Jarred and Amelia got married after she graduated from college one year ago, they both got a degree in Medicine, Amelia for Veterinarian and Jarred a doctor, they are currently living in Vegas.

Phillip and Rose are still dating but going to different colleges, they are trying real hard to keep their relationship working and what ever they are doing is pretty good they are still very committed to one anther.

The original Gang was all fine and their marriages were still filled with a lot of love and happiness.

Sara and Grissom looked back at the bride and groom and they had just finished their dance and was walking over to the table were the cake was, then Sara and Grissom looked at each other, he smiled and said. "Like mother, like daughter."

She smiles and asked innocently. "What ever do you mean?"

He chuckles and replied. "Well for one she looks like another version of you." That got a bigger smile from her, then nods telling him to continue and he did a minute later. "She fell in love with somebody who is supposed to be forbidden, the man she fell for is over ten years older than her and she never gave up on being with him."

"Almost sounds like our love story doesn't it?"

He nods and replied. "Almost." She smiles and he continues. "And I love you just as much as the day we met."

She smirks while saying. "And I love you more than the day we met."

He shakes his head with a smirk, they could go all day with that argument and as they were moving toward each other he asked. "We still have forever right?"

She pulls back so he could see her respond, even though he already knew the answer to that. "Always babe."

He smiles that smile she loves and as their lips were just about to touch, Sara stopped when she heard Greg say. "Oh come on you two, it's picture time."

Sara looks over Grissom's shoulder and Grissom turns and sees Greg smirking, he may look older but he was still the same lovable Greg and always interrupting their kissing.

Sara shakes her head and replied. "Ok, tell them we are on our way." Greg nodded with a smile and left them alone again. Grissom turns back to Sara still not sure what was gong on and Sara signed. 'They want to take Pictures now.'

He nods in understanding, then both of them stands up and as she was taken a step, he squeezes her hand to stop her, she turns to him, he takes a step to her, puts his hand on her cheek and kisses her both still feeling like it was the first one.

They pull back slowly, look into each other's eyes and smiled, remembering the time he did that at another wedding, when they became official. Then she took his hand and headed to the group for picture time.

After all the pictures were taken, Grissom looked at his daughter and said. "Lady bug would you like to dance with your dear old dad?"

She smiles, takes her father's hand and replied. "I would be honored daddy."

He smiles, squeezes her hand and they walk to the dance floor and after saying their I love you's they danced in silence just enjoying this moment between them. Since he got out of the coma they made up and she never said a hurtful thing again, of course it wasn't all smooth sailing but at the end of the day she always made sure she said I love you to him and now they were tighter than ever.

When the dance ended and Stephanie was back to her husband, she watched her parents walk to the dance floor and started dancing close to one another, a tear leaked out.

Jason looks at his wife, puts his hand on her cheek, wiped it away and said. "You ok babe?"

She moves her head to look at her blue eyed husband, smiles and said. "Better than ok, I can't express how happy I am right now."

He smiles, moves so his back was to the dance floor, looked at his beautiful bride and said. "I know what you mean, I can't even put into words on how you make me feel." He puts a hand on he cheek again and continued. "This is just the beginning for us."

She nods with a smile, puts her hand on top of his and said. "Yes, in more ways than one."

He raises an eyebrow, she takes his hand and leads it to her stomach and sets it there, he loses the eyebrow raise, smiled the biggest smile she has ever seen, then he asked. "Your pregnant?"

She nods with a 'Sara' smile of her own, he brings her into a passionate kiss then said. "I love you so much honey."

Then they do some small kisses and she responds with. "I love you too."

He turns to the right and couldn't hold his excitement anymore, he shouted out loud telling everybody he was going to be a father. She smiles and chuckles as she watched him act like a little kid running to friends and family, hugging, high-fiving and doing handshakes, she shakes her head and sees her parents walking up to her. She smiles bigger at them and her parents smile back after they said congratulations.

She gives them a hug then signed and talked to both of them. "Thank you guys so much for showing me what true love is, I will make you proud and I love both of you so much."

Grissom puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I already am lady bug and I love you too." He brings her in another hug and he kisses the top of her head, then she pulls back and smiles at her father with a nod.

She looks at her mother and Sara brings her in a hug and said. "I am proud of you too honey, you followed your dreams and made it happen, I love you."

They pull back, Stephanie looks at her mother and said. "I just followed your example mom, I found what I loved and I held on to it no matter what obstacles were in my way."

Sara nodded with a smile, wiped a tear away and Grissom puts his arm around his wife, she moved closer, he kissed her head and she molded herself to his side, as they watched family members congratulating their daughter.

Jason came back to his wife, hand shook his father-in law/Idol's hand, both having smiles. After Jason talked to Grissom when he came out of the coma he also believed him and welcomed into the family but of course not without the usual threats a father usually makes. He was happy his daughter had found somebody that loved her and made her happy and that's all he wanted.

Jason hugged his mother-in law, then puts his arm around his wife, he kissed her head and she molded herself to his side, knowing this is the man she is going to spend the rest of her life with.

Who would have thought that she would follow in her mother's footsteps when it came to the kind of man she would fall in love with?

Mother and Daughter smiled at each other and both thought. 'Maybe I did? After all, like mother, like daughter.'

* * *

AN: And this Ends the Forbidden Love series, I hope it was worth your guy's time and I hope I didn't twist you up to much. I want to thank everybody who has stuck by me from the first chapter of the first story to the last one here, I appreciated every review/new follower/new Favorite. It took a lot of courage to share these with you. Please review, I would also love to know which story in the series you liked the best but if you like them all that's great too. If you like my work, I do have some more stories up my sleeve, so be on the look out. Again thanks and hope you enjoy your week.


End file.
